Broken beyond repair
by Jennifer Lynn08
Summary: what is love? iv asked that question everyday of high school. Im isabella swan and this is the story of my life and how i will never love again. R&R please. 2nd fanfic. just trust me.. better than it sounds! its now finished.
1. prologue

**This be meh second story. I will finish Revenge is Pain. I promise! But this came to me as I was lying in bed and I had to write it. Hehee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Just this story line. WOOHOO!**

**Prologue:**

What is love? Is it supposed to be a feeling of bliss? Or just a meaningless word? This is my story about how love has effected my life, and how I don't think I'll ever love again. My heart is broken beyond repair. I'm so tempted to let the anguish swallow me whole.

**This is a story of Bella in the beginning. Everyone is human. And when I say everyone I mean everyone. Hehehe for now. Muahaha. I will update again soon. Sorry this is so short.**


	2. Chapter 1: The story

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own my story line and any characters I may add.**

**Chapter 1: The Story**

**BPOV:**

I stood there on the edge, just listening to the waves crash against the rock. _This is it. This will end it all._ I thought to myself as I raised my arms. My hair floating around my face, as the wind gave me goosebumps.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I bent my knees prepared for the leap…

**Wouldn't that be horrible if I just stopped it here? I may be mean… but im not that bad. Lol onto the story!**

I bet you're wondering why I'm about to jump off a cliff, let me start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella preferably. I have lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. When I was about three my mother, Renee, was in a fatal car accident. I think fatal pretty much covers what happened to her.

I live with my father Charlie. He is the Chief of Forks' pitiful police force. We get along because both of us are so much alike, its hard not to.

I'm not very sociable, I'd prefer reading a good book any day over going to the mall. I hate shopping, it's my personal hell on earth. I'm a pretty good student. I have good grades, I'm in advanced classes, I'm the epitome of nerd. I'm just a plain Jane girl.

It was the first day of high school. I wasn't as excited as other classmates. To me, it was just another excuse for drama. I had a few friends, but one best friend for forever. Beth Lindy. We would do everything together. The small theme parks in Seattle, flying to see her relatives in Colorado, where she moved from, we even flirted with the same guys.

Beth and I walked into school, arms linked, vowing we'd be friends forever. We didn't have any classes together, but we promised to meet in the halls during passing periods.

Let me give you a background on Beth. She was born in Texas, but grew up in Colorado. Her parents are divorced, because her dad is a complete idiot. She moved to Forks when we were in seventh grade, and we've been inseparable ever since. Beth is the party-type girl, always looking for a new boyfriend, shopping, etc. She was everything I pretty much wasn't.

We started our ninth grade year with low expectations, we weren't going to be able to see each other 'til lunch.

First period, I had advanced English. It was pretty simple, we just got a syllabus and a reading list. Twenty books for the whole year, _I could finish this in two weeks._

After English, I had creative writing. Pretty much the same as English, we got a syllabus. Third period, gym, Ugh. If you know me, you know I can't walk across a flat surface without falling, let alone run.

Luckily we didn't have to dress out, just listen to rules and such. Fourth, was a science class, another syllabus, yay. After the science class, we had lunch. Finally, I get to talk to Beth!

We met halfway, and started walking together. "Hey Bella." Mike said as he passed us walking down the hallway.

Mike Newton, what's to say about him? Well he's probably the only good-looking guy in this school, or the closest thing to it… "Oh my gosh Bella, he totally likes you!" Beth squealed.

"He said, hey. Yippee!" Oh how I love sarcasm. Guys have never really noticed me, they usually notice Beth. Whatever.

"How many times has a guy actually noticed _you _and not _me?_ No offense of course." Beth had a way of being blunt. I guess that's why we're such good friends. I don't like it when people beat around the bush.

"Um… None taken. And like never." I replied. "Doesn't mean he likes me though. It just means he's being nice."

Beth rolled her eyes as we headed to lunch. We stood in line, talking about nothing in particular.

When we got our food, we headed over to the table and ate lunch with our friends. They were only nice to me because Beth was. Not like I wanted to be friends with them anyways.

"So… Bella, Beth tells us Mike likes you." Jessica asked. _Gosh how nosey can you get?_

"He doesn't like me. He just said 'hi'." I said.

"Oh you're in denial."

"Um. No, I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about nothing." I replied icily.

"So, do you like him?" More nosiness.

"No."

"Well don't you think he's hot?"

"He's okay, I guess." I was being truthful, but because there were so many ears listening, I had blush creeping up my face like the plague.

"Oh you so totally think he's hot. And you so totally want him to ask you out." Jessica said, all giggly-like.

"You're insane." Thank goodness the bell rang just then. I checked my schedule: History.

I hugged Beth, and left to history. As I entered the room, I just about walked back out. Mike was in there. _Ode to joy_. My teacher assigned us seats, and guess who I got stuck with! You guessed right, Mike Newton. Oh boy.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi." I replied quietly.

I felt a stare coming from him, talk about awkward.

This class we actually started instead of just handing out syllabuses. Yay less time to talk.

We took notes for the remainder of the class period. Every now and then, I would feel the stares of the person next to me.

The bell rang, signaling class to end. I was packing up my stuff when, "Bella?"

I turned to face Mike, "Yeah?"

"I'm having a beginning of the school party, and was wondering if you wanted to go…"

Wow. I was never going to live this down… Ha. I just won't tell Beth.

"Um…"

"It won't be bad or anything, just a group of friends watching movies and such. It will be on tomorrow at 6:30." He added kind of hastily.

"Sure. Let me check with Charlie, but I'm pretty sure I can go."

"Okay, just let me know tomorrow. What class do you have next?"

"Geometry." I said.

"Cool. Me too." _Ode to joy again._

"Awesome, we'd better start heading over there so we're not late."

"Okay."

After geometry, Mike bid me goodbye, and I started for the entrance of the school, luckily it wasn't raining.

Beth came up from behind me, tickling me. "Hola, como estas?" _(Hello, how are you?)_

"Haha, Bella, using Spanish even though you don't know it. You make me laugh!" She started laughing.

I pouted and started walking away. "I was just kidding."

"I know, I just like to see you squirm." I giggled.

"Maniacal, very maniacal." We both giggled as we started walking home.

Beth was my neighbor, so we just walked together, and then hung out at either one of our houses.

Today we chose my house. "So Bella, do you like Mike?"

"No. Gross!" I scrunched my nose up. She laughed.

"Have you seen him at all today, except for before lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have the last two blocks together." Gosh dangit she was gonna find out.

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah…" I really don't want her to know, but she can see right through my lies.

"Like…" She pushed.

"Um. I should start making dinner for Charlie." I tried to get up, but she just pulled me back down.

"No subject changing, missy. What'd he say?"

"He's throwing a party this Friday…" How I didn't want to continue, "and wants me to go."

She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Ooooo! Bella and Mike sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-"

"Ugh! Gross, NO! You are not allowed to finish that phrase!" I practically screamed.

"N-G. First comes love," She's tantalizing me. "Second comes marriage, third comes the baby in the baby carriage…"

"You are so first grade." I said laughing. _I vow never to like him! I would never hear the end of it._

We just laughed and giggled until Charlie came home. I got up to make Charlie dinner, "I guess, I will see you tomorrow morning Beth…" I pouted. She pouted too.

Charlie took that as his cue, "Beth why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Okay!"

"Oh and Bella, don't worry about dinner, we'll just order pizza. Being your first day in high school and all."

Beth and I just looked at each other before laughing. "Okay dad." We both said before running back upstairs.

Beth called her mom to let her know she was staying for dinner. "You know, we could have just walked over there instead of wasting your cell phone minutes." I said laughing. She just sat there looking like I'd just confessed my undying love for Mike.

"We could have. I'm so dumb!" We started laughing again.

"Girls, come eat!" Charlie called upstairs.

We ate our pizza, while watching T.V. Not my choice. Strictly Beth's.

At about 9, Charlie made us call it a night, and I walked with Beth to her house. "See ya later slut!"

"See ya later ho!" I called back, while I was walking back to my house.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"I was invited to a party for tomorrow, can I go?"

"Who's party?"

"Mike Newton's." I replied somewhat reluctantly.

"Yeah, okay." Dangit I wish he would have said no.

"Okay I'm going to get ready for bed. Night dad."

"Night Bells." He said edging towards the T.V. Beth had claimed it for to long according to Charlie. I giggled walking upstairs. Not smart.

I tripped on a middle stair, falling flat on my face. "Ugh. When will I grow out of this?!"

I carefully climbed the remaining stairs. I went to my bedroom to grab my bathroom necessities and headed toward the shower.

I turned the water on hot, and waited for it to warm up. When I found the temperature to my liking, I climbed in. I let the water roll down my body, loosening my muscles and allowing me to think. I thought about my day, while lathering my strawberry scented shampoo in my hair. _Do I look any different than I did last year? _I scrubbed the rest of my body down before reluctantly turning the water off.

I got out, wiping the steam off the mirror so I could see myself. _Why would a guy all of a sudden take an interest to me? I don't look any different. Same dark brown, dull hair. Same uninteresting brown eyes. Same pale complexion (Forks didn't help much, seeing how it always rains). Same 5'4 height, and frail looking body… What would make him like me?_

I really need to stop thinking. I will never be able to sleep tonight if I keep thinking about this. I got dressed in my pajamas; they consisted of plaid blue pants, and a light blue spaghetti strap. (Yeah definitely styling. Haha.) I brushed my teeth, then towel dried my hair. Ran a brush through it and I was ready to go to bed. I threw my clothes in the hamper, then walked back to my bedroom.

I turned off my light, and walked to my small bed. I climbed into the crisp sheets thinking about what tomorrow had in store for me.

**Okay this is 6 pages long. I think I rambled too much.. but whatever.. you guys like long chapters, so you'll get long chapters. Yeah… okay their school started on a Thursday. In texas that's when our school starts and you know I had to put a bit of texas in there. Ha. Okay well im gonna go read some fanfics… okay Night. And please review. I had over 20 hits on the prologue and only 2 reviews.. I really do update faster when I have some encouragement. So please please please review this story. I think its personally think its my best.**


	3. chapter 2: school and thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own Beth Lindy and my story line.**

**Sorry if the last chapter was kinda like choppy and not organized… and now I have 57 views and only 5 reviews… I would appreciate it if people reviewed when they read my story, constructive criticism is more than welcome. And yes the Cullens will show up, just not right now.**

**Chapter 2: School and thoughts**

_I turned off my light, and walked to my small bed. I climbed into the crisp sheets thinking about what tomorrow had in store for me._

I awoke to my alarm clock going off. I quickly threw my hand onto the snooze button. "Ugh. I don't want to go to school today…" _That's pretty sad seeing as its only the second day… _

I became fully alert when I heard someone knock on my front door. I ran over to my window to see who it was. _Beth. _"Coming!" I ran down the stairs managing not to trip once. _Woohoo!_

I wrenched the door open. "Well good morning lovely, sleep in?" Beth said.

"Crap what time is it?" I asked still a tiny bit groggy, and a little more frantic.

"7:00."

"Crap. I will be ready soon!" I said leaving the door open and running back up the stairs, managing again not to trip. Gosh dang it I only had about 25 minutes to be completely ready for school.

"You go brush your teeth and do something with that haystack you call hair. I'll pick your clothes out." Beth said cheerily **(is that a word?) **I can only wonder what was in store for me, because I didn't have time to argue.

I ran to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth. I was trying to get a brush through the tangled mess that was my hair. Beth walked in and took the brush from me managing to get through the tangles like cutting through butter.

She pulled out a straitener she brought from her house. "No. No. NO! My hair is fine. No need to use that." I was pretty much begging. "Plus we don't have time…"

"We have plenty of time. Just trust me, we need you looking good for your crush!"

"Um… No we don't."

"Stop arguing, you know you're going to lose. Just give up." She had a point there.

I sat on the bathroom counter as she straitened my hair. I have to admit it looked pretty good. After about 10 minutes she finished. _Wow that was quick!_ "Now go get dressed!"

I took that as my cue to leave, and ran to my bedroom tripping half way there. "Just what I need, carpet burns!"

I could hear Beth laughing from the bathroom. "Oh shut up!" More laughing.

When I reached my room, I saw the outfit Beth had picked out. It was all American Eagle of course. Her favorite store.

There was an navy blue hoodie with a gray tank top under it. There were a pair of jeans that would fit me tightly. Then there were a pair of white ballet flats with blue polka dots. **(pics on my profile)**

"Beth, I will not wear this stuff!" I yelled down the hallway.

"Oh yes you will, because you have no time to change it!" She called back.

Oh she's maniacal. Very maniacal. "I hate you, you know that!"

"Nope, you love meh!" Too self confident.

I reluctantly put on the clothes and hurried down the hall to get Beth from the bathroom, where she was touching up her makeup. "You know we have a few minutes… I think I will do your makeup!"

"Oh no you don't!" I said backing out of the bathroom.

"Come on! Don't ruin my fun, how often do I get to dress you up?" She pouted, gah! I hate when she does that.

"Fine! Nothing to flashy though please."

She giggled. "Yay!" She pulled me back into the bathroom and sat me on the counter again. After some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lip gloss, she claimed I was done. When I turned to look in the mirror, I gasped.

"'Wow' pretty much covers it Bella. You clean up nice." Beth said admiring her work. She had put a little bit of black eyeliner on my eyes, then she put blue eye shadow with gold sparkles that gave my eyes the smoky type look. She put a pale pink lip gloss on my already plump lips.

Beth looked at her watch, we need to get going."

I just nodded my head, still at a loss for words. I went to my room, grabbed my bag, and headed down stairs. "Are you ever going to talk?" She asked kind of smugly.

"Thanks, I guess. I look really good, I just don't want people to get the wrong impression, that I do like Mike." I said.

"They won't. Trust me." She said as I locked the door and we headed to school.

We got to school with about 10 minutes to spare. School started at 8 and got out at 2. So I had 2 and a half hours of torture after school, while Beth played Barbie again. She already warned me she would get me ready for the party tonight. _Great…_

I just talked to Beth for a little bit, before someone interrupted. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike," I replied looking down. _He came out of his way to talk to me. Crap I think I'm starting to fall for him. He's the only guy that's ever paid attention to me._

"How are you today?" He asked. He was looking down as well.

"Good, how about you?" I replied not taking my eyes from my shoes.

"I think I will leave you guys alone." Beth said walking away. Oh was she going to pay for that one.

"Good. You look very pretty today." He finally looked up, I could feel his gaze on me.

"Thanks." I said looking up as well. He looked really nervous.

"Um. Bell-" Just then the bell rang signaling for us to go to our first period classes. "I'll talk to you later. Bye." He finished running off to his friends.

_Was he about to ask me out? That's crazy, he doesn't like me. I just have to keep telling myself that. _I thought as I walked to English in a daze.

I made it to English with about one minute to spare. I sat down in my desk, pulling out my binder to doodle on. When the bell rang, the teacher started class, by call the roll.

After that, he handed out the first book we were going to read, "Animal Farm". He told us to read to chapter 3, and then write a summary about what we read.

I read pretty fast and then wrote my summary. There was probably about ten minutes left in class when I turned in my summary, so I continued to doodle on my binder.

Finally the bell rang, I packed my stuff up and headed off to Creative writing. Our teacher gave us a prompt to write about and gave us the hour to right two pages about it. If we didn't finish, it was our homework.

The bell rang when I had about a quarter of my paper left. _Oh well, I'll just finish it at home. _I took my time heading to gym, today we would probably have to dress out and play a game.

Sure enough when we got there, the coaches issued gym clothes and told us to change. Today's torture was dodge ball. The game I will be hurt the most in.

About five minutes into the game I went to turn right, and rolled my ankle. "Bella are you okay?" The coach asked after I limped very painfully to the side.

"Yeah, just dandy." I replied as I sat in the bleachers propping my foot up on the step. The coach went to the locker room and got me ice for my already bruised ankle.

"It's just a sprain, you should be fine in a couple of days. You don't have to continue playing today." The coach said kind of distracted, she was trying to watch the game too. "You can go change if you want."

"Okay." I hopped off the bleachers and headed towards the locker. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Pain shot through my ankle on every step. I managed to get in the locker room without being hit by the flying balls.

When I finished changing I walked back out of the locker room and headed to the bleachers. As I sat back down, the coach blew her whistle signaling for every to go change.

I just sat still until the bell rang. I limped off to science. When I got into class, I walked to my seat, trying to avoid many stares. _Of course everyone knows only Bella can hurt herself on the second day of school._ I felt my face heat up as I sat in my seat, very winded.

We just did book work for the class period. I didn't finish that either, I was day dreaming for a majority of it, trying to rid my ankle of the pain. When the bell rang I just sat for a moment waiting for people to leave before I left. I met Beth half way again.

"Oh Bella what happened?" She asked truly concerned as she ran up to me to help me to the cafeteria.

"Gym." I practically growled. _Wow I almost growled. Ha._

She helped me to the table while she went to the lunch line to buy me my food, much to my discretion. I hated it when people did stuff for me, whether I was crippled or not.

When she came back, I just glared at her as she gave me my food. The rest of her 'posse' came and sat around us. "Oh my gosh, Bella what happened?" One of them asked.

"Nothing." I replied. I hate it when people asked me questions, when the answer is very obvious.

"Oh okay. So have you talked to Mike at all since yesterday?" Jessica asked more excited than a third party observer should be.

I shot a warning glance at Beth to make sure she said nothing. She took the hint. "Guys I don't think that Bella should really be bothered." She said. I shot her a look of gratefulness. She just smiled a small smile.

I could tell she wanted to gossip, oh well. Lunch was way too short. I really wanted to just ditch the rest of today, but I'm too afraid of getting in trouble to do that.

I limped to my next class. When I got there, Mike rushed to the door to help me, just I as I anticipated.

"Bella what happened?!" He asked. He sounded truly concerned too.

"I fell in gym." I said.

He chuckled, "What are we going to do with you…" I glared at him as he put my bag down next to my seat, and helped me sit. He sat down as soon as I was settled.

"Um Bella, I was wondering-" He again got cut off by the bell and the teacher starting class. We took more notes but over the second chapter of our book today. I felt a piece of paper hit my hand. I turned to see Mike looking at his paper, but glancing out of the corner of his eyes.

I unfolded it.

**Hey.** Wow could it get anymore elementary?

_**Hey.**_ I folded the paper and pushed it back towards Mike. He opened it and quickly scribbled back.

**What are you doing tomorrow night?** Oh crap. I wrote him back.

_**At the moment nothing. **_I gave it back to him.

**Do you want to go to the movies and dinner with me?** Wow. He does like me… I will never ever live this down. Especially since I'm starting to like him too.

_**Sure. **_When he read that, he blushed and wrote back, making me blush too.

**Okay I will tell you when I'll pick you up tonight, Mr. Mazzei (Mazz-ee) is giving us evil looks. Lol.**

I read it and blushed again, remembering the party tonight. _**Lol. Okay.**_

He folded up the note and shoved it into his bag. We finished taking notes as the bell rang. We both put our stuff away. Mike helped me up and to our next class.

Our teacher let us sit anywhere, as long as we did our work. Mike came and sat next to me. We talked on and off throughout the class period. Neither one of us mentioned the party or the date, which I was grateful for.

When the bell rang to end class, Mike bid me a goodbye, before heading to the buses.

"Hey Bella!" Beth yelled as she rushed over to me.

"Hey Beth." I said a little more quietly than she did, I was still processing the day's events in my head.

"Whatcha thinking?" She asked sticking gum in her mouth.

"Nothing of importance." I said giving her a small smile, and started walking, well limping home. She followed.

"Ya sure?"

"Yup." I definitely wasn't going to tell her about tomorrow.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at my house. She wanted to get me ready for tonight.

We were sitting in my bathroom talking about what he said to me today, she forced me to tell her about the date. She's so evil! She was curly my hair into ringlet curls.

"So do you like him?" She asked.

"No." I blushed.

"Oh yes you do!" She squealed calling my fib.

I didn't even reply to that, because she came very close to burning my ear. "Oww!! That was too close for comfort."

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, "All done!"

I looked in the mirror, I had ringlet curls framing my heart shaped face. "Wow. Thanks!" I normally didn't like being all dressed up, but for Beth I'll make an exception.

"Clothes time!" She announced. She pulled me to my bedroom, trying not to make my ankle hurt anymore than it already did.

She sifted through my closet and my dresser. "Geez Bella, you have no cute clothes!" She pulled me towards the stairs and out the front door. "We must go through my closet!" She pulled me into her house and up the stairs to her room.

"Perfect!" She said after I had gotten dressed. She dressed me in a mid-thigh jean skirt, with a black tunic and a white undershirt.

"Beth you do know it's like 40 degrees outside?" I said skeptically. I was already freezing.

"Deal with it!"

"Ugh…" She was sorting through her shoe collection when she practically screamed. "BETH WHATS WRONG???" I asked frightened there was a serial killer in her closet or something.

"I found the perfect shoes for you!" She said smiling, and pulling a black pair of low cut converse out.

"And you needed to scream, why?" I asked. She just giggled. I looked at my watch, 5:00. "Beth we probably need to head back to my house, so when Charlie gets home he won't have an aneurism." I put the converse on and headed down the stairs, Beth hot on my heels.

"All I have to do is your makeup and you'll be done!"

"Oh great…" I mumbled. She pulled me back up my stairs and into the bathroom. My ankle would probably feel better if I didn't have to keep climbing the stairs…

She sat me on the bathroom counter again and took out the makeup "torture" bag. She applied makeup that would accentuate my dull brown eyes, and light strawberry colored lip gloss.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I never knew you could look so… HOT!" I blushed and looked down.

"Do you really think _he_ likes me?" I asked still blushing.

"Definitely! And if he didn't before, he will after tonight!" She said with all the enthusiasm in the world.

I hopped of the counter gently and started heading downstairs. Charlie probably won't like this at all. How I'm dressed and such. Oh well.

Beth followed me down the stairs and to the family room. We heard the cruiser pull up. Charlie walked in a few minutes later. "Hey Bella, Beth. How are you girls this evening?" Charlie asked putting his gun on top of the coat hook thingy.

"Great Charlie, how about you?" Beth answered as politely as she could.

"Good, are you staying for dinner?" Charlie asked. Obviously he forgot about the party.

"No thanks, my mom wants me to come home at least one night this week." Charlie laughed.

"Okay maybe next time. Bella what's for-" He had just looked at me, "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Um. My clothes for the party tonight…" I said blushing a little.

"What party?" He asked. Very obvious now that he didn't remember.

"Mike Newton's party… I told you about it last night." I reminded him.

"Oh that's right. Do I need to take you?" I shook my head yeah, I wasn't going to walk 3 miles in the cold.

"Okay well what time does it start?"

"6:30."

He looked at his watch. "We'll leave in a few minutes." He started towards the stairs to change out of his uniform.

Beth and I walked to the kitchen. "Bella, I should probably get ready to go home. Call me as soon as you get home tonight. I want to know everything!"

"Okay. Fine." I gave her a hug and walked her to the door. "See ya tomorrow ho!"

"See ya tomorrow slut!" She replied shutting the door.

I sat on the couch waiting for Charlie. A few minutes later he came down stairs. "Lets go Bells!" he called.

"Coming!" I called back. I walked out the front door, checking myself in the hall mirror again. I looked good. Charlie held the door open for me as I walked out.

We drove to Mike's house, when we stopped outside, Charlie turned to me. "Bella, do not give in to any kind of peer pressure. And why isn't Beth here?"

"I know dad. Beth's not here, because she wasn't invited to this party." I kind of mumbled. He had to choose now to be all parental.

"Okay. Just be safe please. Do I need to pick you up?"

"I don't know. I'll call you if you do." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and opened my door. As soon as the frigid breeze hit my legs, goose bumps covered them. I shivered a bit and climbed out. "Bye dad, Love ya!" I called as I shut the door.

I walked up the pathway to the house, hearing the cruiser pull away. I stopped at the front door and knocked. _Here we go._

**Okay end of chapter 2! Woohoo! 8 pages long! Hahaha. Please review. I will update a lot sooner if you guys review. Even if it is flames. I want to know what yall think! So click that pretty little purple button that says 'go'. Go NOW!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Party

**Hello again! Umm I was wondering if anyone would possibly want to be my beta??? Please? It would be amazing if someone volunteered… hint hint and Edward and company will join this story soon… something has to happen first…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters I only own Beth Lindy and anyone else I introduce… and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Neither one of them. Pirates spoilers!**

**Chapter 3: The Party**

_I walked up the pathway to the house, hearing the cruiser pull away. I stopped at the front door and knocked._ _**Here we go**_

**BPOV:**

The door opened to reveal Mike. He was wearing a blue and red striped polo shirt and faded jeans. His pale blonde hair arranged in the normal orderly fashion. "Hey Bella, I'm so glad you could come!" He gave me an awkward one-armed hug while letting me into the house.

I blushed from the awkwardness of the hug. "Hey Mike."

He shut the door and clapped his hands together, "Well while we're waiting, I'll give you a tour."

"Who's all coming?" I asked while he showed me the spacious dining room and kitchen.

"Just some friends from school. Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney, Angela Weber, and Emily White." He said shrugging.

"Oh okay." I said. The only name I didn't recognize was Emily White. "Does Emily go to our school?"

"No, she goes in Seattle. She's just visiting Tyler, they've known each other forever and I think they are dating or something now…" He led me upstairs and showed me his entertainment room. It was huge! It had a projector that faced a blank wall so you could watch movies on it. It had a big squishy-looking couch and a huge bean bag that could fit at least five of me. In the far corner, there was a huge air hockey table.

"Wow!" I said in awe.

He chuckled, "This is where we're watching the movie or movies, however much time we have…"

"Oh speaking of time, what time does Charlie need to pick me up?" I asked, thankfully remembering to call Charlie.

"Oh my parents can take you home, so you don't have to wake Charlie when you need to go home." Mike said. He had a glint in his eyes, I couldn't put a finger on what it was though.

"Okay, are you sure they won't mind?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah positive."

"Can I use your phone? I need to let Charlie know." I asked wishing I had a cell phone right now.

"Yeah, you know you really need a cell phone Bella." Mike said jokingly mirroring my thoughts. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to me, instead of throwing it. He knew I couldn't catch for anything.

I dialed Charlie's number as the doorbell rang. Mike mouthed 'I'll get it, just stay there.' I nodded my head to show I understood as Charlie's gruff said, "Hello." On the other line.

"Hey dad!" I said as Mike was walking down the stairs. "Mike said that his parents will give me a ride home."

"Oh okay, are you sure that's okay?" His words held a double meaning. _Did I want a ride with him? _And _did his parents care? _

"Yeah. We're about to watch the movie." I said as I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. "Love ya dad and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, be safe and let me know when you get home." He said and then he said a quick 'goodbye' and hung up. When I was snapping the phone closed, Mike walked in with four people following.

I handed the phone back to Mike as he introduced everyone, or just refreshed everyone's memories.

"So… what movie should we watch?" Mike asked unsure.

We all walked over to his huge collection to look. After about five minutes, Angela spoke up, "How about we watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean'?"

I had never seen it before, but wanted to so I quickly agreed** (A/N: I have though… it's a favorite. Hehe)**. Everyone else after one last look at the movies.

Mike went to slip the DVD into the player while Emily and Tyler cuddled on the bean bag and Angela and Ben sat at one end of the couch. I sat on the other with my legs tucked under me, knowing Mike would be sitting next to me. _Should I be happy or mad?_

Mike shut the lights off and turned on the surround sound and came to sit by me. We were soon met by the singing of 'Yoho Yoho a pirates life for me.'

I have to admit that pirates in the moonlight freaked me out, and I constantly clutched Mike's arm. I think he enjoyed though, because every time I did it, he would smile. When the movie ended it was about 10, so we decided to watch the second one.

After Mike had put it in and we had a little discussion of what we liked most, he hit play and came to sit by me again. This time he had his arm resting on the top of the couch behind me. Throughout the movie it would constantly shift downwards towards my shoulders, until I was cuddled against him. _This feels nice. I actually feel wanted._

When the movie ended I was pretty much in tears, because Jack 'died'. Mike kept telling me there was going to be a third one. I was excited and couldn't wait for it to come out! It was about 1:30 a.m. and Mike's parents came up to tell us it was time to call it a night.

We all piled into their suburban; Mike, Tyler and I were in the back seat, I was in the middle because I was the last to be dropped off and it would be easier for Tyler to get out from the window seat. Ben, Angela, and Emily were in the middle.

It turned out that Emily and Angela were good friends too, so Emily was staying at Angela's. They were the first to be dropped off, followed by Tyler who had moved to the middle bench as soon as it was open and Ben. Last was me. We stayed in the back.

As we were driving down my street Mike thanked me sincerely for coming, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was flattered. No guy had wanted to go out with me, let alone kiss me on the cheek. I turned to say thanks for everything as we had pulled up to my house and his parents were looking at us with sly smiles. I blushed beat red. I smiled a small smile at Mike and smiled sheepishly at his parents. As I was getting out, he called, "Bella, um. I'll pick you up around 4:30 tomorrow for the movies."

"Okay." I said. "See you tomorrow." With another sheepish smile to his parents I climbed out of the car.

I walked to my front door and pulled the key from the eave and unlocked the door. I heard them drive away and I walked in the house smiling. _Beth and her friends will never let me live this down._ This has been the first boy I actually liked and the feeling was mutual.

Charlie was snoring softly on the couch. He had told me to let him know when I was home, I looked at the clock: 1:45, he wasn't going to be happy. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he woke abruptly. "Bells?" he was blinking furiously.

"Yeah, dad its me. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I said quietly.

"Okay, 'night Bells…" His speech was slurred.

He plopped back down on the couch as I headed towards the stairs. I was thinking about the night's events as I climbed the stairs. Ugh, Beth wanted me to call her. No matter how late… When I got to my room, I picked up my phone and called Beth. "Bella?!"

"Hey Beth! I didn't wake you up, right?" I asked hestitantly.

"No, I was just myspacing. How was the date?" She asked too eager.

"Um. It wasn't really a date… but it went great!" I said unsure at first but excited at the end.

"What happened? I need details woman!" Again too eager.

"We watched two movies with Ben, Angela, Tyler and Tyler's girlfriend, Emily. He put his arm around me during the second movie and then on the way home, he sat next to me in the car and kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She exclaimed and then paused, "Do you like him Isabella Swan?"

I contemplated this. Sure I liked him, but did I really want to admit it? No. I don't want to get my hopes up… I've always had a fear of being hurt. "I don't know. I guess so…" I heard a huff on the other end.

"I'm going to get you to like him more, Isabella, this guy actually likes you! You can't let it go to waste!" She practically screamed at me. When I didn't reply, I have to admit, I was kind of hurt by the outburst, she added, "I'm sorry, that was out of line, I just don't want you to miss a good thing. You should have him invite me to a party if he has another one."

"Um. Okay. I have to go though. I have to get up at a decent hour, our date is at 4:30. I need to get ready for it. Haha."

"Okay, I will come over about 2 then to help you!" I knew that was coming. "See ya tomorrow! Love ya babes!"

"Forever and always!" I answered back before hanging up. I sighed as I put my home phone on the cradle and stripped down to get in my pajamas. I quickly dressed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I walked back to my room and crawled into bed after shutting the light off. Pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. Last thing I remember was looking at my clock and it was past 2.

**This chapter was shorter than the rest, but I'm kinda tired and am going to get ready for bed. If someone could be my beta tho, it would be much appreciated. Oh and good news for me! I got commended on my math and science state tests which is like an A on both of them!!! I am sooo happy!! No one ever gets commended on the science… I got all the chemistry questions right on it, 2 biology and 1 physics wrong. I haven't even taken physics yet… hehehehehehehe im soooooo excited!!! Hehehe**

**Reviews would be really nice… over 130 views yet only 8 reviews. Please please review! It makes me happy and more updates faster…**


	5. Chapter 4: The date?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any recognizable characters from the series. I do own Beth Lindy, and Emily White—who probably wont be seen again.**

**Yes the Cullens will be coming. I just have to set the stage for them to arrive. Please bare with me. Onto the story! oh and because of this story, my friend wants to read twilight. Woot woot! **

**Chapter 4: The date?**

_I walked back to my room and crawled into bed after shutting the light off. Pretty much as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out. Last thing I remember was looking at my clock and it was past 2._

I slept dreamlessly all night, to be woken up freezing half to death.

I opened my eyes to see a very excited Beth. _Ugh! She took my covers!_

"I'm cold! Go away!" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Um… NO! You have to get ready!" She was _way_ too excited.

"What time is it?" I slurred.

"10:30." I closed my eyes and buried my head in my pillow groaning.

"Too early, go home…" I probably sounded mean, but at the moment I didn't care.

She turned my light on and wrenched my pillow out from under my head. "Isabella Swan you _will _get your butt up right now!"

"Ugh." I said as I pilled myself from my bed. "I hate you with a fiery passion of 1000 burning suns, you know that right?"

She giggled as I grabbed my bathroom necessities and headed toward the bathroom. "Don't take too long Bella!" She yelled as I was walking into the bathroom.

"I'll take as long as I very well please…" I mumbled turning on the water with deliberate slowness. I waited until it was hot enough for me and undressed. I let the water run over my body lathering my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I stood under the water even when I was sure the soap was washed down the drain, just because I didn't want to face Beth yet.

When the water started to turn cold, my back red and itchy with the previous temperature I decided to get out. I dried off, looking for my clothes and realized that I didn't bring any in the bathroom. "Ugh, just what I need…" I mentally slapped myself and headed away from the steam filled bathroom.

"About time! Geez Bella, take a long enough shower?!"

"Nope." I said cheerily. "It was actually way to short." I giggled. I tried to push past Beth to get into my room but she just pushed me away and handed me a robe.

"I will be dressing you today, but we need to do hair and makeup first!" She pushed me back into the bathroom with the robe and stood on the other side of the door, crushing my escape attempts.

I reluctantly put on the robe and walked out of the bathroom, Beth squealed when she realized what the meant. 'Barbie time for Bella!' _Oh yay. I'm so excited. Oh how I love sarcasm._

But as she was pulling my downstairs to get me something to nibble on, like a granola bar, the phone rang. _Saved by the phone. _Beth groaned as I stuck my tongue out at her, she ran to the phone and picked it up before I could. I sent her a death glare.

"Hello?" pause "No, I'm sorry, can I take a message?" pause "Sure," pause "Oh this is Beth." Pause "Yeah. Okay see you tonight! Bye Mike." _Why would Beth see Mike tonight? Wasn't he going on a date with me?_

"Bella, Mike had to cancel the date tonight because his parents want him to entertain the new family moving in. So he's having another party thing like last night. And I'm invited!" She squealed the last part.

"So… no Bella the Barbie stuff today?" I asked hopefully.

"Wrong. Let's get you ready and then I can go get ready."

"What time is the party at?" I asked.

"7:00."

"Well then technically we don't need to get ready until like 4:30ish, right?" She gave me a look that I wasn't going to get out the Barbie time. "And that will give my hair time to dry." I could see my logic was working with her.

"Okay fine. But when we do get you ready, no complaining! Let's go get some lunch."

"Deal. Let's go I'm starving!" I headed towards the door when Beth cleared her throat. I turned to see her looking me up and down, so I looked me up and down. _I was still in my robe! Dang it! _I blushed a deep crimson and ran up the stairs.

"And she wonders why I dress her…" Beth mumbled.

I scowled to the not in sight Beth as I changed and put my hair in a sloppy bun. I was dressed in jeans that fit my slim frame and light pink short sleeve shirt and the black converse from last night. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

"About time molasses…" Beth said as I made my way downstairs.

"Let's just go please." We walked next door, to Beth's house, where her mom was waiting for us to leave for lunch. I'm guessing she ran over there while I was changing. We got in the car and headed towards Port Angeles.

Beth had control of the radio and flipped through all the stations that had commercials, to one that finally had music. Beth and I belted the lyrics loud and proud. Her mom looked as if she was about to die. She was shrinking against the horribleness of our voices.

When we got into Port Angeles her mom asked where we wanted to go. We both loved Steak 'n Shake **(I don't know if there's one in Port Angeles but there is one now!)**. Her mom just sighed, probably wondering what she got herself into with taking us to lunch.

We were just starting to eat when I saw a family. There was two blonde males, one female, a pixie like girl with inky black hair, a tall muscular guy with brown curly hair, a caramel colored hair woman, and a bronze-haired boy. **(yes the cullens, but they are human in this story remember that.) **The bronze-haired boy made eye contact with me. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes. I got lost looking into them.

I quickly pulled my head down to my food, feeling the blush creep up my neck. I was feeling the stares from Beth and her mom across the table. The large family sat behind them, the bronze-haired boy still staring in my direction, but when he saw my eyes meet his, he blushed from being caught.

I avoided his gaze the rest of the meal, I didn't want to seem obsessed or something… I just chatted quietly with Beth and her mom about the party taking place tonight. When we finished, Shirley, Beth's mom, paid the bill and we left. I felt someone staring at us until we got in the car. I shook the feeling and started singing with Beth to 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
_

Who was that boy? Why did I feel this way? Like I knew him…

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

We sang a few more songs before we arrived home. I couldn't stop thinking about _him._ I didn't even know his name for goodness sakes! I probably would never see him again anyways. When we arrived at Beth's house, we ran to Beth's room to get clothes.

She dressed me in a purple spaghetti strap dress that had a bow that tied in the front, with a short white jacket on top that had a black button in the center. Beth was wearing a strapless white knee length dress, with a black short jacket on top.

I was wearing purple converse and Beth wore black ones. She did my makeup very light, where she did hers kind of heavy. At about 6:30 we were ready for her mom to take us to Mike's.

Her mom drove kind of slow, so we wouldn't be there too early. We arrived at about 10 to 7. We walked up to the door and knocked. Mike answered looking us both up and down. "Hey! You guys can meet the newbies first!" He led us inside to the living room.

I saw the family from Steak 'n Shake. _This is going to be a good night, if the bronze-haired one keeps looking at me like that. _**(she has a right to be conceited… lol) **But little did I know, this would be the beginning of hell…

**Okay, I wanted to get this chapter up before I went to my church dance, so its probably like really choppy. But its better then nothing. Reviews please! I need some encouragement, and a beta… so please review.**


	6. chapter 5: the beginning of heck?

**Okay I got 4 reviews for my last chapter. And I am forever grateful to those reviewers. They're the only reason I'm updating now. The reason it has taken so long, is because I messed up bringing the Cullens into the story too early and I was trying to figure out how to fix it. I think I have an idea, but the story won't go exactly as planned. Okay onto the story!**

**Chapter 5: The beginning of Heck**

_Her mom drove kind of slow, so we wouldn't be there too early. We arrived at about 10 to 7. We walked up to the door and knocked. Mike answered looking us both up and down. "Hey! You guys can meet the newbies first!" He led us inside to the living room._

_I saw the family from Steak 'n Shake. __This is going to be a good night, if the bronze-haired one keeps looking at me like that. __**(she has a right to be conceited… lol) **__But little did I know, this would be the beginning of hell…_

**BPOV:**

Beth and I were introduced to the new family. The bronze-haired one was named Edward. The blonde sister was Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper Hale. Then there was a short girl, with short black hair—that was Alice. Then lastly was a big brawny guy, Emmett. Carlisle and Esme adopted them all, or they were related to them in some way.

Alice was super excited about meeting people. She seemed like a real 'people person'. We talked a little bit before the other people got there. I noticed Mike was a little clingy to me. _We're not even going out. He must notice Edward staring at me, I mean he hasn't looked away except when I meet his eyes. Which are beautiful…__**No Bella, don't think that way! You haven't even really met him yet.**__ But he's gorgeous! __**Don't you notice the way Beth is staring at him? You know she will get him. Don't get your hopes up.**__ Oh great now I'm talking to myself._

"Bella?" Mike pressed through my mental conversation.

"Um. What? Sorry I kind of zoned out." I replied thoroughly confused. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward cracking a smile.

I blushed a little bit, but then put my full attention on Mike. "I asked if you would maybe be my girlfriend…" He said trailing off. Edward's head slightly turned in the direction of our conversation, _is Edward eavesdropping? __**Bella why would he eavesdrop on you?**__**You're so paranoid. **__Now what to say to Mike. I am starting to like him… But there could be someone better… __**Like Edward? **_I blushed at where my thoughts had taken me.

"Um…" Mike looked like he was going to cry if I said 'no'. "Sure." He was going to burst with excitement. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed noticing Edward turning away, Beth claiming his attention.

More guests soon arrived, turning the evening into more of a party, than the greeting thing it was supposed to be. I got to know Alice a little bit more. She was really nice, and cool. Actually the whole family was very polite. Beth claimed Edward's attention all night. He didn't really look that interested in all they were talking about.

I think it might have been my imagination, but a couple of times, I thought I saw Edward looking my way.

Mike claimed pretty much all _my _attention all night, talking to me about how long he's liked me, where he wants to take me on dates, _blah blah blah… _About 10 o'clock Mike's parents called it quits and made us all go home.

I said my 'farewell's' to the Cullen family, and Edward goodbye to Beth and then me. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk tonight, but maybe we'll have time at school." He said before leaving with his family.

Beth's mom picked us up about 10:15, all Beth could talk about was how hot Edward was. I just nodded thinking about everything Mike said, and dare I say it, Edward. _Why would he care if he talked to __**me personally**__, or not?... _"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Beth asked.

"Um. Sure." I replied. I really need to stop zoning out. Before I knew it, we were in my house packing up my stuff, heading back to Beth's. _So much for not zoning out…_

**A few months later… (sorry for the time skip..)**

So the last few months have been uneventful. The most eventful thing was the only single 'new' kid getting a girlfriend. Yes, Edward asked Beth out about a week after Mike asked me. Though he didn't look all that thrilled about going out with Beth.

Edward and Mike became close friends, so we would tend to go on double dates. I have to admit it was a lot of fun. Edward was kind of mean to me though. I mean yeah we got along but it was a hate-love relationship. He would teasingly be mean to me.

I found it kind of flattering. Haha. Alice and I became really close friends too. I was _always_ at the Cullen's house, that's where Edward did most of the teasing. I noticed how beautiful Esme and Carlisle actually were. They were more gorgeous than models, or actors. They were also as kind as can be.

Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital, and Esme fixed up antique houses, and valuables for a living. Emmett was pretty much a big teddy bear and the older brother I never had, same with Jasper.

Rosalie knew that she was prettier than anyone at school and she let it be known, she didn't like to talk to the 'little' people. _Such as me…_ And Alice was the sister I never had. Alice, Edward and I would always just hang at their house, playing board games, watching movies, etc. It was my second family.

"Bella, do you have any '9's'?" Edward asked.

"Go fish." He glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. Alice just giggled.

Now there's something about Edward and my relationship… Like I said, it's a hate-love kind of thing, we act like brother and sister, but though I will never say it out loud, I had a crush on him. I often caught him staring at me, but I didn't think anything of it, Beth would always be near, so I would assume he was staring at her. _A girl can hope, right? _

"Bella, any '8's'?" Alice asked.

"Dang it!" I handed over my '8's'. _Ring, Ring, Rin- _my cell phone rang. The Cullen's (well more Alice) insisted I get one. "Hello?" I put my cards down on the table, putting my pointy finger up to indicate one moment and stepped in the living room.

"_Hey Bella, it's Mike."_

"Oh hey Mike, what's up?"

"Not too much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner. It's our 8 month anniversary" **(yes, 8 months, meaning the school year is pretty much ending soon.) **He sounded kind of nervous like he thought I would say 'no'.

"Yeah I think that would be great!"

"Oh, okay. I'll pick you up around 5." He had just gotten his license; he was more than happy to drive anywhere.

"Okay. It's going to be a nice dinner, right?" I asked wondering how to dress. Alice would for sure insist on dressing me. _Oh dear._

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bella?" He seemed kind of nervous again.

"Yeah?"

"I l-l-love you." _Oh crap. He dropped the 'l-word'. What do I say? Yeah I like him a lot right now. But do I really love him. I mean what is love supposed to feel like? Is it this? I guess it could be…_

"I… umm… uh-"

**Okay. I'm sorry again for this taking so long. I really had to figure out what to type. Now I know Edward seems a little OOC, but its for a reason. I'm like super tired right now, so I'm going to bed. It's like 11:35 pm right now. Ugh. And I'm sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy, but it seemed like a good place to stop it. So goodnight. **


	7. Chapter 6: Beautiful

**Life sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 6: Beautiful**

"_Yeah?" _

"_I l-l-love you." Oh crap. He dropped the 'l-word'. What do I say? Yeah I like him a lot right now. But do I really love him. I mean what is love supposed to feel like? Is it this? I guess it could be…_

"_I… umm… uh-"_

**BPOV:**

"I love you too." _Oh my gosh!_ _Did I really just say that?_ I heard a sharp intake of air, when I turned to the door way, I saw Alice standing there.

There was a sigh of relief on the other line, then an "I'll be there at 5."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone.

"Bella?" I looked to Alice, she looked completely shocked.

"Um. Yeah?" I started walking towards her.

"Can I talk to you in my room?" Edward came in the room then.

"Are we going to continue playing?" He asked. He looked confused, that Alice looked shocked, and was looking at me.

"I need to talk to Bella really quick." It was all kind of rushed. Alice walked very quickly to me and grabbed my arm towing me upstairs.

"Okay, I'll just be down here waiting…" He paused. "All alone… and I'll just talk to myself all alone…"

"Edward, shut it! We'll be right back!" She screamed downstairs. I heard Edward snicker.

Alice pulled me in her room and sat me down on the bed.

"Okay Alice, why am I here?" I asked. I knew what she heard; I just didn't know why she made such a big deal.

"Did you just say 'I love you' to Mike Newton?" She asked condescendingly.

"Yeah. Why would it matter?"

"Oh. I just thought you and…" She said mumbling.

"You thought what…?" I really was curious to where she was going with this.

"Oh nothing. Let's go finish playing the game." She said jumping up and heading to the door.

"Alice, I have to be home in about," I looked at her alarm clock, "1 hour. Mike's taking me out to dinner for our 8 month anniversary, and I need to get read-" I was cut off.

"Oh silly Bella, I will help you get ready!" She eyed me. "You'll need all the help you can get…" "Thanks Alice, some friend you are…" I mumbled. She just laughed and we headed downstairs.

"About time…" Edward said as he heard us laughing coming into the dining room.

We rolled our eyes at him and continued our game. About an hour later Alice dismissed us again, while Edward protested hardcore. I just giggled.

"Edward, we have to get Bella ready for her date." Alice said.

"You guys don't need four hours to prepare!" Edward was a good complainer. With those big emerald eyes. He was using them against us. This is why Alice is arguing with him and not me. I actually agreed with Edward.

"Okay, if we don't need four hours, we'll come back down and continue the game until we take her home. Savvy?"

"Fine." He grumbled. "But what am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Hang out with Jasper, he needs to get out. Go get some food with him or something." Alice replied while pulling me back up the stairs.

Alice had me dressed and ready for the date in about two hours. She put me in a deep black halter dress. It had a neck line that was low enough to accentuate what I didn't think I had. It had a ribbon around it that tied in the front. It was about mid-calf length. The skirt portion of it was extremely flowing-like. It fit my curves amazingly well, I actually liked it.

She forced me into a pair of high-heels. 2 ½ inches! They were black sandals with a little bow on the front straps.

She gave me both a manicure and a pedicure. _She spoils me __**way too**__ much!_ She painted my nails like I had a French manicure. I have to admit, it looked really good.

She put eye-liner and eye-shadow around my eyes for the smoky effect. My lips were a dark pinkish color.

My hair was in curls all the way down my back **(picture Mandy Moore's hair in "A Walk to Remember" when she sings 'Only Hope')**. I have to admit, I looked AMAZING! How Alice did it all in two hours will be a mystery to me.

We left Alice's room and were at the top of the stairs when we heard laughing. It was Jasper and Edward of course. I couldn't help but smile, Edward's laugh was so musical. I sighed. Alice gave me a look, I just nodded my head and we started heading downstairs.

"No, Bella wait here for a moment." Alice said as she started running down the stairs. "Stop messing around, you have to see the beautiful Bella debut!" I heard Alice say. I blush slightly. After a few seconds, I heard a chorus of 'Ouch, what was that for?' "I said stop messing around." Alice said sternly.

"Okay, Bella! Come down now!" Alice shouted.

I started walking down the stairs trying my best not to stumble or trip in the heels. I really didn't need an emergency room visit.

I was at the point that I could see them, so they sure as heck could see me. Both Edward and Jasper's jaws dropped, much to my embarrassment.

Alice just stood there smug, looking from her boyfriend to her adopted brother. As I was taking the last few stairs, Edward tried talking. "Wow, Bella, you look… uh-you look-uh-" I blushed deeply. I could feel the heat going down into my neck. I got caught up looking in Edward's eyes, which turned out to be a blessing and a regret.

I tripped on the last step, sending myself flying towards the ground. I prepared for impact, placing my hands out in front of me. But instead of hitting the ground, I was encircled in warm, strong arms. I felt myself blushing even more from the current situation. I turned to my savior, Edward.

As I pulled myself from his arms, he blushed making me blush even more. "You look beautiful Bella." He whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back. We both just stood there, staring anywhere but at each other. I heard Alice clear her throat after a few minutes of awkwardness.

"Well, we should probably get Bella home for her date." Alice piped up.

Alice offered to drive me home. Jasper and Edward went back to playing video games. When we climbed into Alice's dark silver mini-cooper, she launched off a few questions.

"Bella, do you really love Mike?"

I blushed. "Well-" she didn't even let me finish.

"Be honest, please."

"I really like him, I don't know that I 'love' him though. I think that that person has to be the only one you like for him to be the one you love." I said.

"So you like someone else?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. Sometimes." I honestly answered.

"What do you mean sometimes?"

"Sometimes the person is a complete jerk to me, but nice to other people. It just confuses me."

"Who is it?" She asked pulling in front of my house. There was Mike's suburban already sitting there.

He walked from the front door heading towards the car. "I'll tell you later, I got to go. Bye Alice. And thanks." I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"We will finish this. I won't forget."

I groaned as Mike pulled my door open. He took one look at me. "Wow Bella, you look amazing!" He was eyeing me up and down as he pulled me out of the car. I blushed.

Mike shut the mini-cooper's door, and led me arm in arm to his suburban. He opened my door and helped me in.

He walked over to the driver's side as I was putting my seat belt on. "Where are we going?" I asked once he was in the car.

"It's a surprise for my beautiful girl." He shot a look at me, before pulling onto the street. I blushed.

He drove for a little while before pulling to the side and insisting on putting a blindfold on me. "I don't understand why I have to be blindfolded…" I said as he was tying the scarf behind my head.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise…" He whispered and kissed my cheek. "A little trust that's all I need."

"Fine." I grumbled, folding my arms and pouting.

"You really shouldn't do that Bella. It's hardly fair."

"What?"

"Nothing, just keep the blindfold on."

I sighed and resting my head back on the headrest. I felt the vehicle start going again.

We drove for about 10 minutes, when I felt us come to a stop. I heard Mike's door open, and seconds later mine opened. He helped me take off my seatbelt and helped me climb from his car. "Mike, you know I can't walk across a flat surface normally, but with a blindfold, it's certainly a death wish."

He just chuckled and led me on. We went up 4 stairs, it sounded like they were wood. We turned to the right, and walked a few steps before stopping. I heard wood scraping and Mike helped me into a chair.

Mike pulled off my blindfold but not before telling me to keep my eyes shut. I complied. What else could I honestly do? He covered my eyes with his hands, not trusting me. He finally pulled them away. "Open."

I opened my eyes, "Oh my gosh!" I threw my arms around his neck, "Mike it's beautiful!"

**What does Bella think is beautiful? What is Alice thinking? You'll find out soon! Please review or I won't continue… so click the purple button and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Until next chapter,**

**Jennifer**


	8. in cali sorry!

**Sorry I didn't put this in my last authors note… I will be in California until Tuesday afternoon or Wednesday. I'm sorry. I will try to update while I'm there, but I won't have a good internet connection. ( so I will update as soon as I get back. I plan on writing while I'm there. I will also replace this note with a chapter when I come back. Thanks so much for y'alls reviews! I appreciate them lots!**

**Sorry,**

**Jennifer**


	9. Chapter 7: I'm so confused

**If I told you guys the reasons why it's taken so long, you wouldn't care, so I won't, all I'll tell you is I have had major writers block, and Steph (aka terribly-quoting-writer-91) has helped me so much. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just mine and now Steph's ideas.**

**Chapter 7: I'm so confused!**

**BPOV:**

_Mike pulled off my blindfold but not before telling me to keep my eyes shut. I complied. What else could I honestly do? He covered my eyes with his hands, not trusting me. He finally pulled them away. "Open."_

_I opened my eyes, "Oh my gosh!" I threw my arms around his neck, "Mike its _beautiful_!"_

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight. Mike had planned this date just right so we got to see the sunset when the clouds moved away. It was amazing. Who knew Forks could have something so beautiful. _Well except for Edward. __**Bella, don't think that way. You're dating Mike for crying out loud!**_

I blushed at where my thoughts have taken me. Luckily my head was on Mike's shoulder so he wouldn't ask questions. When we pulled away, I had gone back to thinking about how sweet this was, and I had tears in my eyes. Thankfully Alice put water proof mascara on me. (Thank goodness for that.)

"Are you okay?" Mike asked concernedly, while wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just so beautiful. Thank you." I whispered.

He just smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. "You're welcome." I blushed.

It was then I noticed we were sitting on the deck of a log cabin. There was a table in front of me that had dinner plates, and candles.

Mike saw where my eyes had taken me and said, "Dinner will be here in a few moments, I told them to wait about 5 minutes before serving us."

"Who is serving us?" I asked.

"Some waiters from the restaurant we ordered the food from." Mike replied.

**EPOV: (yes I'm going to try it. This starts from when they were playing 'Go fish')**

"Bella, do you have any '9's'?" I asked.

"Go fish." I had thought for sure she had some. I glared. She just stuck her tongue out at me. Alice giggled. She has this crazy idea that me and Bella would date. But what seems to slip Alice and her thoughts are that I'm going out with Bella's best friend and...well Bella already has Mike. 

"Bella, any 8's?" Alice asked.

"Dang it!" Bella exclaimed and handed over the cards to Alice._ Ring Ring Rin- _Came from Bella's cell phone that Alice insisted she have. She flipped open the phone. "Hello?" she asked putting her cards down on the table and held up one finger to indicate she needed a moment. She walked into the living room.

I looked down at my cards, trying to memorize what I seemed to have left. _Hm.. I wonder who's calling Bella… It has to be Mike._ I heard Bella's muffled voice in the next room, I looked at the door.

I simultaneously heard the scraping of wood on wood signaling Alice leaving. I rolled my eyes, Alice saw and shot me a glare and hissed, "Don't you roll your eyes at me! I'm trying to help you date who your supposed to… But you treat me so bad…"

"My bad Alice, for not going for a girl that is taken by my friend and I'm kind of taken too… And I don't even know if I like her like that…"

"You know you don't like Beth, don't even try to play that card… And you might not see it, but _everyone_ else does…" She turned on her heel and stomped into the next room when I heard her gasp.

I got up to see what the big deal was. "-in my room?" I heard Alice say as I entered the room.

I was very confused, _what would make Alice this… flustered? Did it have to do with Bella's phone call? Hmm… _"Are we going to continue playing?" I honestly didn't care if we did, I just needed to break the tension… I don't think it helped…

"I need to talk to Bella really quick." It was all kind of rushed. Alice grabbed Bella's arm pulled her upstairs, Bella stumbling after her.

"Okay, I'll just be down here waiting…" I paused for effect. "All alone… and I'll just talk to myself all alone…"

"Edward, shut it! We'll be right back!" She screamed downstairs. I snickered.

I just sat at the dining room table twittling my thumbs, letting my thoughts wander, (which is very dangerous). I thought back to what Alice had said. _Did I really like Beth?__** Of course you do Edward. Don't be absurd. **_As I was thinking this, Alice started walking downstairs.

"About time…" I muttered as they laughed coming down the stairs. They just rolled their eyes and we continued the game.

About an hour later Alice tried excusing her and Bella from our little game table. If they left, then I would be bored. And we can't have a bored Edward, bad things happen… _**(A/N: haha I think that's great. Lol) **_

"Edward, we have to get Bella ready for her date." Alice argued. 

"You guys don't need four hours to prepare!" I argued back. I know I was complaining but still, four hours?! I guess that's why women are always late everywhere they go.  
"Okay, if we don't need four hours, we'll come back down and continue the game until we take her home. Savvy?" Alice bargained. _Did she just say 'savvy'? She needs to stop watching Pirates of the Caribbean…_

"Fine." I grumbled, "But what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" 

"Hang out with Jasper, he needs to get out. Go get some food with him or something." Alice replied while pulling more like dragging Bella up the stairs to her room. 

I let out a bored sigh. This was going to be interesting. "Hey Jasper?!" I called into the kitchen. Walking in I saw Emmett standing in front of the fridge. He turned to look at me. "What's up bro?" he asked looking back at the contents in the fridge. I rolled my eyes before answering. "Looking for Jasper. Alice said I should hang with him while Alice gets Bella ready for her date with Mike." I replied, filling him in shrugging. I heard him snort and point down the hallway to the living room.

I walked in to find Jasper playing a guitar hero. "Jasper, Ally says I need to take you out to eat. But instead I'm gonna school you at guitar hero." I said entering the room grabbing the other guitar.  
He snorted starting the game over. "As if bro, you may play the guitar well but I've been playing longer than you." he replied mockingly. "I thought ya'll were having game night with Bella." he said putting down the guitar. 

I sighed and told him that Bella had a date with Mike and that Alice had to help her get ready for the next four hours. 

"I see, you said something last night about working on a new song." he said changing the subject. Which he does when he feels uncomfortable.  
"Ohh yea, well its not really for the band to perform yet. It's for Beth." I said taking out the folded crumpled paper from my jean pocket. "And I'm not sure if these lyrics are good enough anyways." I said ashamed of my own work. Which has never really happened before. Its only when I'm trying to write this one for Beth. Other than that my lyrics are always great. 

"Well here they are." I said reluctantly handing him the paper that I have been working on for a little over two weeks, and waited for his reaction.

"Every passing day,  
A girl for me,   
Eyes brown as tea,  
Helps me live through this life,  
Crazy as it is,  
But I doubt,  
This sometimes,  
Cause she says   
I'm the one for her  
She's too good for me"

He unfolded the paper and read the parts I had on there. His expression changed then he raised his eyebrow and looked at me. "Dude, this is corny. _None_ of your lyrics were ever like this. That's pretty bad." He commented putting the paper on the table beside him.

"And I think I have a feeling of why it...no it just sucks." he said with smile.

Okay that hurt. Straight hit to the ego. "Okay Jasp, why does this song suck?" I asked annoyed that I let him read it now.

"Well ever thought that...well I don't know...that Beth isn't the one you...for you...or that you are just saying that you like her...well...just cause?" he asked putting a hand through his hair.

_Okay has everyone gone off the deep end or what?!_ "Alice talks to you way too much and is putting stuff in your head." I replied angry now. "I am going out with Beth because I like her."  
_Wait I am...Oh yea I am._ _**No you're not, you don't really like her.**_ _Shut up._ "Now give me back the paper so I can work on it more and now since I'm pissed we are going to go in the other room and I'm gonna kick your butt in guitar hero." I said getting up. 

He laughed grabbed the paper handed it to me and walked out of the room.   
_I do like Beth. Alice is just getting to me. I think so anyways._ I looked down at my lyrics and sighed folding it back and putting it back into my pocket. I grabbed my guitar and went into the other room ready and determined to kick Jasper's butt this time. 

A few times at beating Jasper was fun and real pay back but then i decided to just goof off and work on getting to new songs. I really didn't notice that two hours went by, but Jasper and I were trying to do idiotic moves with our guitars. 

Jasper went down on his knees and I jumped in the air. Jasper laughed and stood up and pushed me to the side, i couldn't help but laugh along with him. 

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and heard Alice whisper something to Bella? I looked over at Jasper and started laughing again. I bet him again at another song he picked out. Alice was now beside Jasper with an annoyed look on her face. 

"Stop messing around, you have to see the beautiful Bella debut!" she said looking at both of us with a stern look on her face. She hit me upside the head and Jasper on the arm. "Ouch!" I replied rubbing my head. "What was that for?" Jasper said rubbing his side. "Stop messing around." Alice said sternly and smiled and turned on her heel and walked to the front of the stairs. I looked at Jasper and shrugged following her over. 

"Okay Bella come down now." Alice shouted up to Bella. 

We waited for a few seconds for her to appear at the top of the stairs. When I saw her my jaw dropped. She was beautiful. No, beyond beautiful. She looked like an angel that was now Bella. My heart started racing, each step she took only made me want to take one towards her, but I was too stunned to move. I wanted to say something anything. But it was like my voice wouldn't come out. I never did this when i was around Beth. I tried talking again. Surprisingly my voice came out this time but I was at a loss for words and what to say. 

"Wow, Bella...You look...uh--You uh--look.." I closed my mouth I sounded dumb. Her brown hair was curled slightly and down. Wearing a black dress that looked amazing on her with...wait...she's wearing heels! The dark makeup around her eyes made them look like honey and her lips where a dark pink, her cheeks turned a little red from blushing. 

She looked me for the first time sense earlier coming down the stairs and not to anyone's surprise in the room tripped on the last step. 

My heart jumped, I couldn't stand this angel, _my Bella, __**NO Mikes Bella**_ To be hurt. Instead of letting her fall to the ground, I braced myself and caught her. 

My arms wrapped around her steadying her back to her feet. She pulled away from me and looked at me. She was stunning and beautiful and I liked it. All the emotions playing around in me at that moment I realized that I liked how it felt. 

I needed to tell her, something anything. "You look beautiful Bella." I whispered, hoping she heard me. Blush worked its way to my cheeks. "Thanks." she whispered back, blushing even more. I was mesmerized by her. _Her hair, dress, eyes, lips._ I stopped there. _This is so confusing! I have Beth!_

I heard Alice clear her throat. "Well we should probably get Bella home for her date." Alice walked around to the hall way to get the keys to her car. Bella took one last glance and Jasper and to my surprise me before going after Alice, to go on her date with Mike. 

I looked over to Jasper. "See that's why girls take so freaking long to get ready!" Jasper said to me about my comment earlier. "So they can look like that!" I laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I guess so." I replied.  
Emmett came in seconds later.

"Okay, you told me about a new song Eddie-boy, I wanna have a look see at it." he said with his hand out wanting the paper. 

I sighed and pulled out the paper, ready for him to laugh at it and for us to go rehearse the songs we had for our next summer gig.

**Ok so most of Edwards pov was written by the lovely Steph. She is the reason this chapter came out now. She kept bugging me about it, but im glad she did. Review review review!**


	10. Chapter 8: Pros and Cons

**Okay so I'm changing some things… At first this was originally supposed to be set throughout all four high school years, but I'm changing that I'm making them sophomores that are about to end this year, so they're about to be juniors. So now it makes it more natural to have licenses and such. And also if there was any confusion about how "**_**Carlisle and Esme adopted them all, or they were related to them in some way.**_**" It was meaning like they were adopted, but like Rosalie and Jasper were supposed to be Esme's niece and nephew in Twilight, so therefore her niece and nephew in this. The rest (Edward, Alice, and Emmett) were adopted. That's what I meant for that part. Okay well Steph is now definitely my co-writer. So round of applause for her! YAY! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: So I went to the bank yesterday to get money from my savings account to buy Mrs. Meyer's rights. I asked the teller "How much it would cost to buy book rights?" She was like "What book are you planning on buying the rights for?" "Twilight." She looked at me like I had 3 heads. And then she started laughing, "You thought- You thought that- hahaha. Oh my gosh! How could you think such a thing? You'd probably just screw it up if you bought the rights." She continued laughing. 5 minutes later and she's still laughing. "I think I will go…" I started to back away and then turned quickly and left. **_**How much can one person laugh…? Geez…**_** But I thought I heard her say when I walked out, "Stupid Twilight fan thinks they can buy rights… When will they learn?" Then she continued laughing. **_**I tried…**_** So I don't own it…**

**Chapter 8: Pros and Cons…**

_Mike saw where my eyes had taken me and said, "Dinner will be here in a few moments, I told them to wait about 5 minutes before serving us."_

"_Who is serving us?" I asked._

"_Some waiters from the restaurant we ordered the food from." Mike replied._

**BPOV:**

Right on cue, the waiters came out carrying silver platters which our food was on. It was lasagna from this little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. It was delicious!

Then the waiters did something I thought would be illegal. They poured wine in our glasses! I was like _WHAT THE HECK!_ But when I expressed my concerns to Mike after the waiters left, he said it was a special occasion, and I should let loose now and again. So we ate, we drank, (not too much of course), we talked, we laughed, and then when it started to rain, (this beautiful sunset couldn't last) we went inside.

Mike made a fire for us; we were a little bit wet from the wind blowing the rain on the deck. I just sat on the couch and waited for him. When he was done, he turned on the radio to some soft music. At the moment the song that was on was by Donna Lewis. "I love you always forever" was the song.

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists, of pale amber rose   
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you_

Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless, summer night air  
Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words

Chorus:  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you   
Everyday, I will devour you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you   
Everyday, I will devour you

You've got, the most unbelievable  
blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got, me almost melt away  
As we lay there, under a blue sky  
with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time

(Chorus)

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
everywhere and everything

(Chorus)

I giggled at the choice of music. _I think he's trying to seduce me…_ "Mike are you trying to seduce me?" I giggled again as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Why? Are you seducible?" **(A/N: yes. I stole this from "A Walk to remember" and no I don't own the rights to the movie, or that line. DON'T SUE!) **

I giggled. "No, I most certainly am not." I said mock shocked.

"Too bad…" He pulled his arm from around me, and scooted over a little bit. He just looked at me in a 'you said it, not me' look.

I just sat there waiting for him to come back, but he didn't. So I just sat there and then he looked at me like he was trying to catch my eye, and when he finally did, he had a smirk on his face that he was failing to hide. So I pouted at him and he scooted over and cuddled with me again.

"You happy?" He asked in one of the those 'I know all' voices.

"Yes, very. Thank you for everything. It means so much to me." I kissed him lightly on the lips, and when I was about to move, he pulled me back and started kissing me deeper. This surprised me, because usually he just stopped when he gave me a little kiss, but this was… well… nice. But as it went on, it was definitely starting to cross the line. First his tongue ran across my bottom lip, sure this marked our first French kiss…

Then his hands started to roam and his kiss became more urgent. His hands reached behind my neck trying to untie the halter neck on my dress. I tried breaking the kiss to tell him to stop, but he kept going, and definitely crossing the line now. I used my hands, and pulled his hands down so they didn't try to undress me again.

When I pulled his hands down, he put them on either side of me and started pushing me backwards onto the couch. My eyes flew open as I tried to push him off of me; his hands were trying to roam to my upper thigh. "Mike."

"Hmm?" He mumbled. He was now kissing down my neck.

"Mike you need to stop." I said kind of panicked of where this was going.

"No, doesn't it feel good?" He kind of dragged out 'good'. He was trying to make his voice sound alluring, but at this moment, it wasn't working.

"No, I'm NOT ready for _this_. Please stop." I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed as hard as I could, which turned out to be a little more strength than I thought I had. He was pushed back and he stumbled backwards.

He looked a little shocked at my actions. "Bella, I thought you wanted this." He said exasperated.

"When did I say that?! I'm only 16. I'm not ready for this!" I practically yelled, as I stood up fuming at him.

He just stood there looking confused and shocked at my little outburst. "Bella, I thought you wanted this. I was trying to make this night special _for you_."

_Awe. How sweet! __**Stop thinking that way Bella!**_ "Mike, we are only 16 years old. Why would I want to lose something so precious to me, when I don't even l-" I stopped there. Did that come out? I quickly fixed what I was saying. "think I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

With that I walked out to the porch, the rain had let up a bit, and pulled out my phone. _Who should I call to come get me? Alice? No, she would just 20 question me to know who the guy I like is other than Mike… And I don't want to tell her its Edward, it's her brother! Oh, I'll call Emmett. No, he'll beat the living crap out of Mike, and I don't want that, I mean I still like him, I'm just upset with him right now. I'll call Edward, yeah. He won't do anything rash. It might be awkward though… Oh well._

So I found Edward's number and pressed talk. _Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri- "Hello?"_

"Hey Edward, can you do me-"

"_Haha. Just kidding, I'm not here right now; I'll get back to you! Bye!" _**Beep.**Ugh. I always fall for his stupid voice mail.

"Hey Edward, its Bella. When you get this, can you call me back?" I started crying at this point. "I was wondering-" I was cut off from saying anything when Mike interrupted.

"Bella?" It was timid.

"What Mike?" I was still aggravated. I wiped the tears from my cheeks, not facing him.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. Someone is coming to get me. I just need some time to think." I sighed.

"Okay. I'll wait here with you until someone comes; I don't want you out here all alone." He moved to sit on the bench with me.

"No, its okay Mike, you really don't need to stay, like I said, 'I need time to think.'"

"Okay, goodnight Bella. I'm sorry…" his eyes were cautious as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"'Night." He walked down the path to his car and with one last look at me, he left. _So I guess I'll have to call Alice…_

I went back inside the cabin, it was getting chilly outside, and called Alice. _Ring, Ri- "Hey Bella! How was your date?"_

"Hey Alice, it was good until the end… Can you come get me from this cabin?"

"_Yeah, it's Newton's cabin right? And why didn't he take you home?! That's just rud-"_

"Yes Alice, It's Mike's. And I didn't want him to take me home. I'll explain later. Just come soon please…"

"_I'll be there in a few. Bye."_

"Bye." I whispered sitting on the couch closing my eyes.

I guess I must have dosed off, because when Alice came, she scared the crap out of me.

_**XoXoXo**_

_**In the car with Alice**_

I just stared out the window while Alice drove. It was about 11 pm when she arrived. She had the radio turned on. I recognized the song as "Don't tell me," by Avril Lavigne. _Funny how it fits the situation…_

"So Bella, what happened?" She asked genuinely concerned.

I caught her sneaking glances at me in the reflection of the window. I sighed. "It was a perfect night, until Mike tried going further…" A single tear rolled down my cheek at the statement.

"WHAT?!" Alice yelled.

"He didn't make it; I pushed him before he could." I was now looking at her.

"Oh just wait until my brothers hear about this one." She had an evil grin on her face.

"No! Alice, you can't say anything to them! He's still my boyfriend, and I still lo-" _Just say it Bella… It's the truth! __**No it's not…**_ "-ve him…"

From that point on, Alice stayed quiet, letting me collect my thoughts. When we pulled up to my house a little bit later, Alice spoke again, "Bella, would you like to stay at my house tonight? Just have a girl's night?"

I thought about it for a minute, maybe Alice could help cheer me up. "Sure, let me ask Charlie."

"Okay, I'll be here." I nodded and walked up the porch to my house. I pulled the key from the eave and unlocked the door. I heard the TV in the next room and knew exactly where Charlie was.

I cautiously walked into the living room to see Charlie still wide awake and watching late night sports. "Hey dad." I said in a soft voice.

"Bella." I wonder what was wrong…

"What's wrong?" I asked coming to sit next to him.

"I come home, my daughter's not here, no note, and she doesn't get home until after 11. What do you think is wrong?" He was using a deathly calm voice.

"Sorry dad, Mike surprised me by taking me out for our 8 month anniversary… I really am sorry." He must have heard the sincerity in my voice because he finally looked at me, and when he did he saw one single traitor tear slide down my cheek.

I was just sitting on the edge of the couch looking at my hands when I felt my dad hug me. "Bells, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Dad can I spend the night at Alice's? I just need a girl's night…" He had let go of the hug now and was just looking at me.

"Did he break up with you?" He seemed a little angry. I shook my head 'no', so he jumped to the next thing, which just happened to be right, but I'm not gonna tell him that… "Did he try anything?!" He was furious.

"No dad. I just need to talk to Alice. We started a conversation before my date, and we just wanted to finish it."

"Sure Bella. Just please be safe, and let me know where you're going next time." He said kissing my head.

"'Kay dad. Thanks." I gave him a quick hug and as I was walking upstairs, I texted Alice— _I'm packing my stuff now. Ill b out in a few._ Not very smart to text and walk up stairs. Let's just say my face got quite friendly with the floor. "Ouch."

"Bells? Are you okay?"

"Oh just fine…" I pulled myself up, and started walking back upstairs.

I quickly packed my stuff and put on some comfy pajamas. I wasn't going to wear that dress back to the house… I felt so dirty. Maybe Alice would let me use their shower. I bet she will. I grabbed my bathroom items and walked down the stairs carefully.

"Night dad! See you tomorrow!"

"Night Bells! Be safe!" he called back.

I walked to Alice's mini cooper and before I had the door all the way closed she was already hitting the gas. She drove a lot faster this time around. Flying around corners, narrowly missing red lights. I was holding onto my seat with a death grip.

"Alice! SLOW DOWN!" I practically screamed.

She complied, but I only realized why. We were at their house already.

She helped me with my stuff, as we walked inside. Jasper and Emmett were on the couch playing Halo, while Rosalie filed her nails on the couch. The boys didn't even turn around when they said "Hey Bella."

I just smiled and shook my head. Alice helped me bring my stuff to her room. I now knew this house like the back of my hand. Alice's room was on the 3rd floor with Edward's. Down the hall there was a guest room. Across from Alice's was Jasper's.

Emmett's and Rose's rooms were on the second floor with Carlisle and Esme's. There was a bathroom that was not only for everyone's use, but also connected to Edward's room.

She threw my stuff on the floor, and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. "Bella, we need to talk. What did you mean, by '_I don't know that I 'love' him though? I think that that person has to be the only one you like for him to be the one you love?"_ She asked as I sat down next to her.

I just sighed. "Do we really have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, Bella. We do." She seemed irritated. "Who do you think you like?"

"Why do you want to know?! Does it matter? I really don't feel like talking about this after what happened tonight!" I could get irritated too.

"Bella! I'm just trying to help! What if the person I thought you liked, might like you back?!"

I jumped up from the bed, and grabbed my bag. "You really want to know? It's your brother. Okay? You happy?" I said in a deathly calm voice, that matched Charlie's, and left the room. I went to the guest bedroom and slammed the door.

I just lay on the bed, a tear slipping every now and then. After lying there for about 10 minutes, I got a phone call. It was from Beth. "Hello?"

She was sobbing, "B-Bell-lla, h-he, b-b-br-oke u-up w-w-ith m-me!" She finally got out.

"Edward did what?!" I sat straight up on the bed.

"H-he s-sa-said 'h-he ne-needed t-to t-th-think a-bou-bout s-stuff'.

"Aw. Beth I'm so sorry! Is there anything, I can do?"

"Yes."

**EPOV: (by Steph aka Nae)**

**[[A/N - Okie dokie guys this is going to be where we left off. This may be a li'l bit longer than the last. There will be a/n's in 2 or 3 places in this chapter explaining the songs. But other than that all I have to say is...well. Don't feel sorry for Beth! Got-it? Savvy? Good.**

[[Am I funny or what?? I watch too much pirates of the Caribbean myself. :P 

After practicing songs for the party that was coming up less than a week away at Mikes house[of course and getting my fill about Beth's song from both Emmett and Jasper, I had time alone by myself. Which wasn't really a good thing at that point.

Alice also put the thought in Emmett's head that Bella, _Mike's girlfriend;_ belongs with me, and that Beth belongs with probably Mike himself even though she's _my girlfriend._ Before I got more into the subject my cell phone started ringing [thankfully. I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear, "Hello?" I asked the phone.

"_Hey sweetie!_" Beth chirped on the other end. 

"Hey yourself." I said back smiling a little. 

"_How was your day?_" she asked sweetly. 

I sighed, "It was okay, not that I gonna complain now."

"_Awe you're so sweet! Hey could we maybe go to the movies tonight?_" she asked. I could almost see her pouting on the other end. Plus it would be a good way to stay away from thinking.

"Sure. I'll be over in a few to pick you up." I replied going in my closet to grab a clean shirt.

"_Can't wait._" She replied. "_Oh and Edward?_"

"Yes?" I asked now slipping on my shoes.

"_I love you._" She gasped at her own words.

I almost dropped the phone. _Wait...What?! She did not just say that. _I took a deep breath, I do love her too? I mean if she loves me, then I love her back right? I cleared my throat ready to blurt it out.

"I--uh--love--you" I stopped mid-sentence when I heard the door open and Alice standing in the door way with her eyes as big as plates. I hung up the phone and turned it off. Looking anywhere but my sister now I shoved my other foot in my shoe and got up. I felt my face getting hot as the blush worked its way into my cheeks as I made my way over to grab my wallet.

"_Edward Anthony Cullen._" Alice gasped. I didn't respond. I had nothing to say to her. She wasn't supposed to hear that. No one was but Beth for right now. I was trying to keep myself away from the door so I walked over to my dresser and put on some cologne that Alice bought for me.

"Edward...Was that Beth?" she sounded out of breathe. "And did you just say...did you just say that you _loved_ her?" She asked grabbing my arm and turning me to face her.

I sighed and looked anywhere but her eyes. "Not to mention you tried to say it back and you failed then hung up on her." She said folding her arms in front of her. I couldn't take that; no I wouldn't take it any longer.

"Alice my phone died on me." I spat. "She wouldn't have heard me anyways." I said as I pushed past her. "That's impossible cause I used it not even an hour ago and it was fully charged," she spat right back keeping up easily. Now I was getting pissed off, "Alice you have no right to use it without asking." I said walking down the stairs.

"Edward, I know you don't love Beth. Everyone does but you and Beth it seems like. I saw the way you looked at her earlier, and your feelings show in your eyes _Eddie_, I know deep down you like her." She said keeping up with my pace still.

"Alice I don't even know what to think anymore." I said. "Bella has _Mike._ Get it through your head. Just leave me be to make my own mistakes. When I want your help, that is if I ever do, I will ask you for it. I'll be back later tonight." I said grabbing my keys and walking out the door slamming it shut.

I knew my mom would kill me too but this was just too much. I opened my car door and shut the door cranking up then speeding out of the drive way.

I can't believe Alice, but to make Beth believe my story I was going to have to live up to it too. At a stop sign I plugged in my cell to the charger. I as I pulled up into Beth's driveway I turned on my radio and cell phone.

I had it turns out I had three messages from Beth. I sighed and looked outside noticing for the first time that it wasn't raining as usual, but a clear blue sky. I looked back at my cell and deleted them all knowing that she would be asking if everything was ok or if she went too far. I put the cell back in the cup holder and honked the horn three times.

I saw the curtain to her room move, and seconds later the door opened and she closed it behind her and ran to the passenger side. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to get settled in to look at her. When I heard the door close and the belt click I peeked over at her.

She smiled. "Hey sweetie," she said and leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed from the kiss and what I saw her wearing. Never in my right mind would I have seen her wearing a tub top when it rains and darks jeans.

I smiled and through the car in reverse and headed to the theater. The car was silent between us with tension the radio the only noise in the car. The song was familiar from what I heard Jasper played when Alice got mad at him. [A/N - 30 seconds to mars - the kill

I reached over and took Beth's hand in mine and kissed it before I made up my mind that would change a lot of things tonight.

"I tried calling you. But your phone was off." She said looking out the window. I sighed and started driving slower; we had to talk about this. "I know, my phone went dead. Alice has been using it again." I replied using my sister as an excuse.

"Oh." was her only reply. My thoughts kept taking me to what she said, and why I hung up. But they thankfully didn't get too far before we got to the theater. I parked the car and got out.

"It's a nice day today at least." I commented looking up at the night sky. Actually seeing stars. "Beautiful night." She agreed walking to me and grabbing my hand. I looked down at her and smiled.

"What movie did you say we were seeing?" I asked cautiously walking up ready to pay for the ticket. "Uhh... I thought you might have a movie in mind actually." She replied looking at the ground. I smiled and paid for the two tickets.

We were just in time to get seated in the back of the theater, which thankfully wasn't full. We sat and got comfortable, meaning in other words my arm was around Beth and her leaning on me. She looked up at me before the movie started and kissed me. It was unexpected, not that we didn't kiss or anything, but it was a confusing kiss. Her lips pressed to hard on mine, and her lips moving it wasn't what I wanted. I pulled back and kissed her on the cheek and looked to the screen.

All through the movie Beth's head was laid on my shoulder and I was thinking about the kiss she gave me just before. I had so many questions floating in my head that I couldn't even in my right mind answer them on paper.

All too soon the movie ended. Beth was talking on and on about it wanting my opinion and all I have to say was that it was way too short for me to pay almost sixteen bucks for. After getting back in the car I went speeding off to the restaurant our first date was at. All I would have to say is that I would hate this place after tonight.

When we got there she was surprised that I remembered taking her there. I just smiled and held the door opened for her.

"Hi, table for two?" the hostess asked me.

"Yes, _two_." Beth said eyeing the other women. [a/n rawr!

"Follow me please." She said leading us to our table. "Here you go and Angelia will be your waitress for tonight." And with that she walked off.

Angelia walked over and asked for our drink order, and soon after what we would be getting to eat. "Uhh, I'm not really sure." I said looking over the menu again. "What would you recommend?" I looked up at Angelia. "I would gladly recommend our steak tonight." She said with a smile. "That sounds good." I said handing her back the menu. She wrote it down and looked toward Beth. "Oh, the garden salad and cheese and broccoli soup." she said quickly.

As soon as Angelia was out of earshot Beth looked back at me with a glare. "What was _that_ all about?" she hissed. My brows pulled together, "What was _what_ about? I was asking for her opinion that's all." I said in confusion. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands. "Sounded like you were flirting to me." she whispered.

I gave a heavy sigh. She _always_ did this; no matter where we were or who we were around she said that. Once she even accused me of flirting with _Bella_ in front of her and Mike. I looked down and blushed thinking about Bella.

"So, why did you decide to come here?" she asked looking up shyly. Now it was my turn to look at my hands. "I just thought this place would be better than anywhere else." I said simply, and right on time Angelia came back with our food in hand.

We both sat in awkward silence eating. My phone started going off in my pocket. I quickly said a silent thanks to whoever called me. I quickly pulled it out and looked to see who was calling. I pushed the reject button and put it back in my pocket. Scratch that...anyone but _her_ right now. "Who was it?" Beth asked curiously. "Bella, probably wanting to talk to Alice about something." I said. Angelia came back over and handed me the check and not even looking at how much it was I put in a fifty and handed it back to her. "Keep the change." I said looking at Beth. She smiled and looked at her soup.

Soon after we walked out and headed off back to Beth's house. It was silent the way back with the radio playing one of my favorite songs. [RJA - Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

At that moment the song sounded new to me. [A/N - Yes I listened to it again and I was like. Perfect. Even though you may not think so :P The lyrics sounded right. Only one part was wrong to me. Life wasn't the test we had to pass...no _love_ was the test. [a/n - yes I thought of that!

I pulled up into the drive way and cut off the car, but not before looking at the time. It was 10:57pm and in less than twenty minutes if I wasn't home I would be grounded for a week. [a/n random thought

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, it meant so much to me." Beth said drawling designs on my hand. "You're welcome." I replied. "Beth we need to talk."

She looked up at me never letting go of my hand. "What about?" she said looking me in the eye. I took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Be-.." "I'm sorry if I went too far." she blurted out. "I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you." she said looking down at my hand again and raising it to her lips and kissing it. "I love you Edward." she whispered.

_Crap_, this wasn't going to be easy now. This would hurt both _her_ and _me_; I wanted to get it out before she said that or thought about it. I sighed and looked out at the moon.

"Say something...Please." she whispered.

"I can't do that Beth." I whispered back not looking at her.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because Beth I _don't_ love you." I replied instantly regretting the words coming from my mouth. "Beth, I-I didn't mean it...well. Beth look, I just need some time to think about...about some things. I think we should take a break." I said not looking at her.

I didn't need the distraction of tears when trying to get this out or it would never happen. I looked over at her to see her eyes filled with tears.

"Y-your breaking u-up with m-me?" she asked.

"Yes, Beth I don't know if it would be for good or not. Just, I just need to work through some...things that I ha--" I got cut off by her.

"I can help you work through t-them! That's wh-what relationship are f-for!" she exclaimed. "D-don't do this t-to me! I can help you, I can listen to y-you, pl-please Ed-dward I need you." she stuttered.  
I couldn't help it. I pulled her to me and hugged her. She didn't need me not when I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I pulled away and whipped the tears from her face. "Beth, I need to work through them alone. I'm sorry, but I will always be here for you as a friend. Please believe that."

I pulled away and she looked down at her hands and nodded. "G-good night Ed-dward." She whispered and opened the door and slammed it and made a run for the door.

I sighed and turned the car on and sped home. I wouldn't hear the last of it from Alice but she was right, but she wasn't _completely_ right. I just didn't know what I wanted anymore, and I needed my head on straight before I started saying such a strong word.

When I got back to the house I didn't see Alice anywhere but the other good news was I wasn't late for my curfew. I walked up the stairs and to my room closing the door and laying down in the bed.

My mind still jumbled with questions from earlier and now new ones. Somehow I drifted into unconscious.

**Steph and I decided that we would not update unless we got more than 1 review. Just so you know. We're not going to waste our creativity on people that aren't going to review. It's like taking candy without paying or saying thank you. It's not nice. So please review. It gets me to update faster. I promise I will.** **Oh and btw: This chapter is a total of 14 pages long. You should be really happy, and we should get reviews, if not… no chapters… I'm sorry if that sounds harsh. But it makes us feel untalented if we get no reviews.**


	11. Chapter 9: Shirtless Music

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We appreciate them!! Hehe Oh and I should have more time to type my chapters because my last day at the movie theatre is august 11. ******** I think it was a mistake to quit though…**

**--Jennifer— oh and many thanks to Nae!!! She's the best! ******

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue.**

**Chapter 9: Shirtless music**

_**[[A/N - Okie...well I'm now gonna start off where I left off. Eddie's [yes i will call him Eddie room him asleep where of course Jenn left off...will come up later...Mwuahhahaha! Anyhow - Enjoy!**_

_When I got back to the house I didn't see Alice anywhere but the other good news was I wasn't late for my curfew. I walked up the stairs and to my room closing the door and laying down in the bed. _

_  
My mind still jumbled with questions from earlier and now new ones. Somehow I drifted into unconscious._

Sleep was easy to come by. But that night was different my thoughts kept taking me to Bella walking down the stairs. 

Then drifting to Beth and tears running down her face. Hurt in her eyes. It was a miracle that I could even sleep. 

But I managed to do so. But not for long; I was woken by a door slamming. My eyes flew open and I saw that I forgot to turn off my light. _Great._

I stretched and felt around for my phone on my dresser..._Where the heck is it..._ Finally I felt what was my cell and looked to see what time it was. 

_Ugh. Whoever woke me up better have a good explanation. _Then I saw I had one new voice mail. Most likely from Beth.

But I could be wrong. The voice mail was from Bella. 

She really didn't say much. But it sounded like she was crying at one point. 

This somehow angered me. Had Mike done something to her? 

No, i shook my head. He would never _do_ anything on Bella. He was my bro, best friend however you wanna put it. He was.  
I wouldn't doubt anything against him until i asked him about it face to face.

I was curious to see if Alice heard from Bella tonight. I got up and walked out the door and down the hall to her room. 

I sighed and knocked on it lightly. 

"Hey Ally?" I asked the door. 

I heard some movement on the other side then the door flew open and two hands pulled me in.

"Alice what the he--" 

"Shut up Edward." She spat and folded her arms a grimace set in her features. "What do you want?" she asked still angry.

"Nothing I heard the door slam and...Wait why am I explaining to you? Why did you pull me in here?" I asked.

"Bella is staying here and I don't think she wants to see nor talk to any of us right now." She said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"She's back already?" I asked shocked.

Mike had said that he was taking her to the cabin for the night. I guess something went wrong.

"Yes, she is." She said pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Mike said that they were gonna stay the night up there or something." I replied sitting next to her.

"Well, Bella _**didn't**_ know that." She said. "_**Mike**__" _she spat. "just _assumed_ that she would be okay with it!? I think _not_." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Why? What happened? There's something your not telling me." I said frowning at her.

She looked away and bit her lip. "I don't think I _should_ say but, I really **need** to." She looked back at me with a sad expression.

"You _cannot_ say a word to Bella about this. Promise?" She asked...more or less demanding.

"Yea sure. I promise." I said confused.

"Okay, well Bella said that Mike had this whole thing set up. Romantic dinner, beautiful view, yadda yadda ya...then he...well...Mike tried to...He tried to...yah know." She sighed when it didn't click with me. "Okay...Well...He uhh tried to...Get some."

Now it clicked. Mike tried...He tried...And with..._Bella_!! Jealousy burned deep inside me, my throat felt as if I tried swallowing a frog. 

"He tried to have...and with Bella?" I asked amazed that Mike would do something like that.

"Is she okay? I mean did...did she d--"

"NO! No!" She exclaimed. "She didn't want it."

I nodded in understanding. Mike was now going to be hearing this from not only me but Emmett and Jasper. More in likely Emmett would go kick his butt right now. But I'd rather talk to Bella first hand. Wait...if Bella is...

"Ally where is Bella?" I asked.

She looked down a blush working up her cheeks.  
"Well...I...uhh well.." She stuttered. 

"Forget it. I don't wanna know." I replied getting up and starting for the door.

"Edward, wait. I wanna know. How was your date with Beth?" she asked.

I groaned and sighed. "Don't worry about it." 

I said wanting to leave the subject alone.

"Why? You always tell me what ya'll** [[Nae's turning in to a Texan! And I thought I had that covered…. Lol** did at least." she said. "Please Eddie! Tell me!!" she said winning and making her eyes big and watery.

I sighed. "Fine but I don't wanna hear anything else about it." I said warning her about my bad mood.

"Okay, okay I promise!" she said bouncing on her bed.

I rolled my eyes. "I took her to the movies, went to that restraint that we had our first date at and went to her house...and well...I broke up with her." I said shrugging and looking away from her.

"Really?! You broke up with her?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Yea. Don't ask me why I just decided it was time for me to take a break and think about what I really want."

"Which would be?"

"My music. Get started and one with songs." _Good thinking!_

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say Eddie."

"Alice shut up." I replied. "Where's Bella?"

"In the guest room. She didn't want to talk to me…so she got mad and slammed the door." _She's now a dead angel. No, not angel. Bella!_

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her. I'll tell her that Mike told me about it or something."

"Okay, 'Night Ed." She said walking me out.

"Alice, stop calling me that and night."

She giggled and closed the door softly behind me.

I walked back to my room still trying to think about what or how the heck I was going to talk to Bella about tonight. I looked at my cell phone again.

It was almost midnight. Good thing it was summer, that's all I had to say. I couldn't call Mike. Id wait until morning to talk to him face to face.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some navy sweat pants and walked to my bathroom that was connected to the guest bedroom. Luckily, Bella wasn't in there. Even though I heard mumbling on the other side, I was scared to listen. I walked back out and ran my hand through my hair.

I sat on my bed and thought about the possibilities of the conversation.

Would she talk to me about tonight? _Maybe not. _

Would I sit there until she would? _Hell yes.  
_  
Would she breakup with Mike? _Possibly.  
_   
I shook my head. I hated these conversations with myself. I again thought about how Bella looked coming down the stairs. Black halter dress, hugging her shape, her hair flowing down her back like a chocolate river.

Her eyes and cheeks full of embarrassment. Her lips..._Shut up shut up shut up now! I would not go there! I should be heartbroken that I broke up with Beth...at least should I feel at least...__**bad**__ about doing it?_ I sighed heavily. Okay well its now or never. I got up and walked out my door to the guest room.  
Before I knocked I leaned to listen for her talking. I heard her foot steps walking but never coming to the door.

Then I heard her say something that sounded a lot like '_I can't do that'_ but hey that was just a hunch.

I shook my head again and knocked. There was a stumble behind the door before it opened to reveal Bella in a red tank top and black sweat pants.

Her cell phone was up to her ear, her face in an angry expression on her face.  
_   
Uh-oh that isnt good.  
_  
I smirked when I looked at her hair up in a bun on the top of her head. Her mascra was smeared a little from either crying or rubbing her eyes. She looked a little flushed on top of that.

"Yea, I'll talk to you later." She said to the phone and snapped it shut.

"Uhh, hi." I said to her. 

"What do you want?" She spat. 

Okay that hurt. We always talked about why we were mad at least...she must have talked to..._CRAP._

"Uhh to talk to you to see how your date went is that a crime?" I asked with a smile slipping past her into the guest bed room. I sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit beside me.

"All I have to ask you Edward is why the hell you dumped Beth!" she said closing the door then glaring at me.

"She called you?" It shouldn't surprise me like this but it does none the less.

"Of course! Why the heck wouldn't she?" she asked folding her arms to her chest.

"Uhh..because I would think that she would have waited til morning." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever. Why'd you do it?" She asked squinting at me. 

I felt like she could see right through me. "I want to focus more on my music instead of a relationship. _Plus_ I have some things to work out on my own." I said getting frustrated now.

"Whatever Edward. Why didn't you think about that...Ohh I don't know. Before you asked her to be you _girlfriend_?!" she spat.

"Because my band was just getting started and these issues weren't around. Believe me if I didn't have this problem or these issues _maybe _Beth and I would still be together. But other than that, it's really none of your concern!" I spat back standing up.

"Excuse me but my best friend is my concern!"

"Its called _breakups_ they happen!"

"Not for a stupid reason thing like _music_!"

"Music is my life, thats why I started my freaking band Bella its not just fun and games for me!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"Atleast _MIKE _isnt this heartless!" She yelled right back. 

"Oh really and how is that?!" 

"Because he cares!" 

"Oh and almost raping you is caring?! I dont think it is." Right then I wish I could just hit reverse like you do in a movie. I didnt mean to say that. 

Bella's face went white, and her mouth dropped. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Her eyes filled with tears. How could I be that heartless? My mouth hung open. I wanted to take the hurtful things back. Not only did I hurt Beth but Bella too. The angel that stood before me was still the beautiful Bella that I know but the angel had just had her wings and heart torn out by me and now...i just wanna take it back. _Say something you idiot! _

"Be-Bella I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to say that. I---" I just couldn't think of anything better to say.  
She shook her head tears spilled over her cheeks. "Who t-t-told you t-that?" she asked not looking at me. 

"Bella I--" 

"Who told you!?" she spat looking me in the eye. 

"Alice did. But she only told me because I beat it out of her." I looked at her eyes. Red and teary, they couldn't stay like that. My heart would break if i looked at her any longer. 

I gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to me and hugged her. She cried into my shoulder telling me the whole date up to the time she called my cell phone. 

"Bella I am so sorry. Mike had no right to think that. And he has no right to look at you anymore, even as your friend." I said standing up off the bed where we sat in when she was telling me what _Mike_ tried to do. 

"What do you mean as a friend? He's still my boyfriend." she said quietly. 

"Why the hell is he still?" I yelled filling every word with venom. 

"Because I lo-" she stopped and looked me in the eye. "Because I love him." she whispered. 

The jealousy grew like a monster inside of me. She loves _him_. Even after what he tried to do to her?! How could she? I just stared at her stunned by her own words. The anger inside my heart over took the liking for this angel. 

"Whatever. It's your heart your playing that game with Bella." I said quietly. "I shouldn't care anyways. In fact I don't. I wouldn't be surprised if he cheats on you. And when that happens I will kill him for hurting you." I walked out and shut the door loudly and walked to my room. 

I sat down on my bed and shook my head. _I won't care. Not now at least. _I lay down and closed my eyes.

Sleep this night is going to be painful. Each time I close my eyes I see the broken angel. When I get close to unconsciousness I hear her crying. I stared at the wall and finally turned on my radio quietly and listened to the radio. 

HelloGoodBye was playing. I knew the song thanks to Alice and her wonderful way of cheering

everyone up in the car when driving any of us around.

_  
I like where we are,  
When we drive in your car,  
I like where we are here,  
Here,_

Cause our lips can touch,  
And our cheeks can brush,  
My lips can touch,  
Here,

When you are the one,  
The one that lies close to me,  
Whispers 'Hello I miss you quiet terribly'  
I fell in love in love  
With you suddenly

The song somehow calmed my restless mind and i drifted into sleep. That's the first night I had a dream about an angel standing at the edge of a cliff. Her brown curly hair flows like the wind, and her face looks sad. This angel looks familiar, but my mind isn't thinking. Then it looks like she was about to jump to free herself...but then everything goes dark.

**A/N: Now Jenn's half!!! Hahaha**

**BPOV:**

_She was sobbing, "B-Bell-lla, h-he, b-b-br-oke u-up w-w-ith m-me!" She finally got out._

"_Edward did what?!" I sat straight up on the bed._

"_H-he s-sa-said 'h-he ne-needed t-to t-th-think a-bou-bout s-stuff'._

"_Aw. Beth I'm so sorry! Is there anything, I can do?"_

"_Yes."_

"What?" I asked sympathetic for my heart-broken friend.

"Well I think he likes someone else and that's why he broke up with me. So I need you to get the dirty details. I need you to" She paused, obviously not crying anymore… _Crazy, if a guy like Edward broke up with me, I'd be depressed for life…_ "I need you to kiss him."

_WHAT?! _"WHAT?!" I practically screamed in the phone, yeah sure, I'd love to kiss Edward, but under those circumstances not a snowball's chance in Hell.

"It's the only way. I need to gauge his reaction, if he continues to kiss you, then he obviously doesn't care about me. If he pushes you away, then he obviously must have some compassion left for me." _Does she think I'm stupid?_

"So you want me to risk my friendship with Edward, for your own piece of mind?"

"Don't look at it that way…"

"What way am I supposed to look at it like?" I asked, some sympathy gone for her.

"Just think about helping a friend that has been there for you since 7th grade…"

"Beth, I'm sorry." I paused, this was going to make her mad… "I can't do that."

"Fine then." She stopped and took a deep breath, calming herself I bet. "I think that he likes Jessica, I'm going to have a talk with her tomorrow about it… Well I guess in two days… as soon as we get back to school." I heard a knock on the door while Jessica was on her ramble…

"Hold on." I whispered.

I fell when I tried getting off the bed, _stupid sheets had to be tangled around me. I don't even remember covering myself in them… _"Oomph."

I opened the door at that moment. "You okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." I snapped the phone shut and glared at Edward.

"Uhh, hi." He sounded kind of shocked.

"What do you want?" I said in a cold voice. He looked taken back by the blunt and rudeness of my statement. But that quickly went away to that sexy smile.

"Uhh to talk to you to see how your date went is that a crime?" He said still smiling and slipped past me to my bed. He sat down, and I just watched as he motioned for me to sit by him. _Honestly how could I refuse… __**No Bella! You're supposed to be pissed off at him. **_Instead of following him, I slammed the door.

"All I have to ask you Edward is, why the hell you dumped Beth!" I glared at him again.

"She called you?" He seemed surprised that my best friend wouldn't tell me these things.

"Of course! Why the heck wouldn't she?" I asked folding my arms to my chest in a 'what the heck were you thinking?' look.

"Uhh..because I would think that she would have waited til morning." He said shrugging his shoulders. _Did he not know her at all, she's not stable enough to deal with this on her own. Look at what she grew up with…_

"Whatever. Why'd you do it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. _He was trying to change the subject._

I was staring daggers at him, he looked nervous or unsure… "I want to focus more on my music instead of a relationship. _Plus_ I have some things to work out on my own." He said getting frustrated now.

"Whatever Edward. Why didn't you think about that...Ohh I dont know. Before you asked her to be you _girlfriend_?!" I spat. I was never angry at any of the Cullen's and now I've been in a fight with two in one night…

"Because my band was just getting started and these issues weren't around. Believe me if I didn't have this problem or these issues _maybe _Beth and I would still be together. But other than that, it's really none of your concern!" he spat back standing up.

That stung… But I wasn't going to show it.

"Excuse me but my best friend is my concern!"

"Its called _breakups_ they happen!" 

"Not for a stupid reason thing like _music_!" 

"Music is my life, that's why I started my freaking band Bella, it's not just fun and games for me!" he yelled throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. I knew I struck a nerve saying music is stupid.

"At least _MIKE _isn't this heartless!" She yelled right back.

"Oh really and how is that?!" 

"Because he cares!"

"Oh and almost raping you is caring?! I don't think it is." His face looked shocked at the realization of what he said.

I could feel the blood drain from my face and my jaw dropped. _How could he say something like that?! What right did he have?! WHO TOLD HIM?! _ I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I could feel my eyes fill with traitor tears I didn't want to shed. How could he be that heartless? His had dropped too. He could catch flies with how wide open his mouth was.

"Be-Bella I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to say that. I---" He stuttered. I think today has been the most he has ever stuttered and both times have been because of me. _Wow, but what a jerk?! _I shook my head; those stupid tears finally flooded in my eyes making my vision blurry and fell down my cheeks; I said the first thing that came to my mind. 

"Who t-t-told you t-that?" I asked not looking at anywhere near him.

"Bella I--" 

"Who told you!?" I didn't want to hear his crap anymore, I wanted to know who told him. I stared straight into those beautiful sorrow-filled eyes. 

"Alice did. But she only told me because I beat it out of her." He looked in my eyes, more sadness filling his, and then he looked away abruptly.  
He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and held me against his well toned body. _It feels so right to be in his arms. _I cried into his shoulder telling him the whole date up to the time I called his phone.

"Bella I am so sorry. Mike had no right to think that. And he has no right to look at you anymore, even as your friend." He said standing up off the bed where we sat, when I was telling him what Mike tried to do.

"What do you mean as a friend? He's still my boyfriend." I said quietly. I knew he wasn't going to be too happy.

"Why the hell is he still?" He yelled filling every word with venom.

"Because I lo-" I stopped and looked him in the eye. "Because I love him." I whispered. _How true that was after tonight… I don't know._

I saw his eyes fill with anger as he just stared after my last statement.

"Whatever. It's your heart your playing that game with Bella." he said deathly calm. "I shouldn't care anyways. In fact I don't. I wouldn't be surprised if he cheats on you. And when that happens I will kill him for hurting you." He walked out and shut the door loudly. I followed his retreating body with my tearing eyes, _Oh my gosh! He is shirtless, and I've been cuddled in his arms and didn't even realize it…_

It was all I could do to not start crying until I heard his door to his room slam shut. _I really screwed up this time. _


	12. Chapter 10: Plan

**Chapter 10: Plans**

**AN - Okie I am now gonna try Beth's POV[yay!(maybe) anyways sorry guys but no Eddies POV in this chapter tear anyways. moving on. Good news is that eddie will make an appearance in this chapter. YAY! anyhow anyways heres the chappter hiphip horray!**

Ever sense my phone call with Bella I have been thinking more and more about Edward and Jessica. Even though Edward broke up with me I still think its because of her. The thought of her even touching him makes me sick.

"Beth...Hello?!" I looked up from my notes annoyed more than ever. "What Bella? Cant you see I'm investigating?" I whispered and snuck a look over at Jessicas table.

Edward was over there sitting by this tall dark haired girl. Alice of course was with him, but it still annoyed me to no end. He said that we were friends, so why couldnt he sit by _me_ and eat his lunch.

I sighed in frustration and wrote down more notes. Today was Thursday. I had less than twenty four hours to talk to _her_ about what was really going on with her and Edward and to ask Edward to Mikes party and win him back from _Jessica_. This could all be done.

When the bell rang it knocked my out of thought. I scowled at the bell and watched Mike and Bella walk out of the caff hand in hand. I would ask what happened on their date but I have too much at stake here.  
**Plus** I will always get what I want. And right now, I want a boyfriend.

During Spanish I sat and desided that I would talk to Jessica today and call Edward tonight and ask him to do me that favor.  
I looked over at the clock. Ten more minutes before I get to claw Jessica's eyes out.

I was rereading my notes when the bell rang again. I silently packed my bag and cursed the stupid bell for scaring me again and walked out to wait for Jessica.

She was walking out of the building 2. I glared at her so called perfect self then walked over to her...trying to be polite I might add. For now anyways.

"Hey Jess!" I said in the most cheerful voice I could muster around her.

"Uhh hey Beth...whats up?" She asked a little startled. We were good friends before I started dating Edward, then she got insanely jealous and stopped talking to me.

"Uhh do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?" I asked through clentched teeth.

"Actually I if I dont get over to Lauren shes gonna leave me." she said still walking toward the parking lot.  
"No problem I can drive you home more time to hang out and talk." I said with a fake smile.  
"Uhhh okay...sure…" she said and waved to Lauren who was now in sight and walked over to my car and got in.

"So Beth what did you want to talk about?" She asked trying to start a harmless convo.

"Well I would think you heard about Edward breaking up with me." I said gripping the steering wheel.

"What?! When did this happen?!" she asked shocked.

"Oh dont play dumb! I know you and Edward have been doing something behind my back." I snapped.

"Excuse me? I havent done anything with Edward." she said in a hard voice.

"Really? Then explain why you always flirt with him?"

"Uhh girls tend to do that."

"Right." I spat. "Then why would Edward break up with me?"

"Bella hangs out with him alot. I mean they could be doing something behind your back and you not even know it. Besides, Alice just wanted to sit with us to day and Edward just was with her." she explained.

"Yea right why would Bella do that when she has Mike?" i countered.

"Uhh, girls always want more...sometimes one guy doesnt get it. I mean we all do think that every now and then." She said simply.

"Do you think she would do that?" i asked

"Who knows? Her and Mike are only into holding hands and just peck kissing. I mean they have been together what...almost a year. Something's gotta be up." she stated in a 'all knowing' tone.

_She had to be right! Bella is doing this. I always knew she was jealous of me but I really didn't think she was that jealous to seduce Edward when she wasn't getting it from Mike. She has Mike and just for he heck of it Edward on the side lines and single?  
_

By this time I was pulling into Jessica's drive way.

"Thanks Jess. You are the perfect one to talk to." I said with a smile.

"Any time Beth. See yah." She closed the door and walked up to her door.

"Well Bella. Let me just say this. I will hurt you just as much as you have hurt me. Mark my words. I will get you back." I said to my car when I was driving by Bellas house.

That night I planned my revenge against her and her boyfriend stealing ways. Then when i was listening to a old CD that I mixed. Karma has a funny way of doing things...

Bella took my boyfriend away from me.

I take hers away from her.

All guys have weaknesses to me of course. Plus Mike is the slutiest guy from school...well before he started going out with _her_ of course...but that was going to change.

I am going to seduce Mike...soon...oh so very soon.

Sense Saturday was Mikes party no one was going to school. Everyone was going to be getting ready for his end of the school year bash party...well not the whole school...just his friends and the people that his friends invite. so...oh well.

In shorter words I am skipping school.

Instead I drove to Seattle and went to get a outfit for the party and get my nails done and my hair re-highlighted.

When I was shopping I bought a bright neon green tank top that fit my curves perfectly. Then a black skirt to go with it that flowed down my legs. I had to admit...I looked hot.

My jewlery was silver heart earrings and the heart bracelet to match. My shoes also matched...They were green flip-flops.

I was most likely going freeze my arse off but...its painful to be this beautiful.

And really what can I say? I am perfect. Edward will want me back in a heart beat.

Later that night when I got home I was carefully putting out my outfit for the party the next day when something I forgot to do popped into my head. I forgot to flippin' call Edward! I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit the number for his speed dial. I just hope he would answer.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...R--"_Edwards cell phone, this is Alice how can I help you?" A chrippy voice came on the phone.

CRAP...Alice. "Hey Alice! I was wondering if Edward was around?" I asked politely.

"Yep hes right here." She replied.

A few seconds of silents was my wait.

"Hello?" I heard his voice, finally.

"Hey Edward! Whats up?" I asked a smile coming to my face.

"Uhh, hey Beth. Nothing too much just...you know." he replied.

I nodded, that sounded good.

There was a few minutes of silents. I could hear him breath. _Okay this is so weird...I need to say something._

"So...I guess you and Bella arent talking, well from what I see from school anyways. Why's that?" I asked trying to sound conserned.

"Nothing really...just not having enough time to hang with anyone. Been working on music." he replied.

"You still playing at Mike's tomorrow?"

"Yep, talked to him a few minutes ago just to make sure."

"Oh...are you going with anyone?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Uhhuh."

"Well maybe we could go as friends?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"Uhh..sure that'd be okay. Guess I'll see yah there...Anyways I gotta go Beth alot to do before tomorrow...so...Later."

_Click.  
_

Okay how weird was that?...Oh well but the up side. I finally have a ... nope I have a date toMikes party and its Edward.

I smiled at the thought. _Finally everything will go back to normal._ I turned off my light and went to bed. Who knew shopping could be so...exhausting?

**Bella's POV: ((Jenn's half woohoo!))**

The week after my date with Mike passed in a blur. None of the Cullens were on speaking terms with me anymore after my arguments with Alice and Edward. My two best friends torn from my because of my boyfriend…

I didn't want to be the first to break the tension of it all because first- Alice was the one who _made _me very uncomfortable with liking Edward. And Edward had no right to say anything he said. Why would he care if Mike tried stuff with me? Whatever.

The only thing that really made me wonder about the cold shoulder from Edward, was did Alice tell him I liked him? What if he knew and that was the real reason that he wouldn't talk to me? I don't think Alice would do that to me though…

"Bella?" My name pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah Mike." I looked up at him, there was some uncertainty in his eyes.

"You're going to come to my party with me, right?"

"Of course Mike, you're my boyfriend after all." I playfully nudged him. He smiled and sat next to me and started on his lunch. I noticed Beth, who was sitting on my other side, writing stuff down, she had really been keeping to herself since our phone call.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, she kept writing. I tried saying 'Hey' again, but she didn't answer.

"Beth… Hello?" She looked up annoyed.

"What Bella? Can't you see I'm investigating?" She whispered harshly before sneaking a glare at Jessica's table, where Edward just happened to be sitting today.

The bell rang soon after that. When I stood, Mike took my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria for our next class.

Today was Thursday, Mike's party Saturday, the last day of school- next Thursday, everything seems to be happening so fast. It's been almost a week since that fateful date. Almost a week since I last talked to Edward and Alice. Almost a week since Beth became an "investigator".

Hopefully the party, where I will inevitably run into Edward and Alice, will pass just as quickly…

**Sorry Bella's POV is so short and sorry for the delay with updates. I've had band all day, everyday minus weekends. And on the weekends I've had to work, and then this weekend I went to the Family Values Tour concert. Let me say Evanescence was AMAZING!!! And I finished Eclipse last weekend, and that was amazing too!!! Woohoo! And if it hadn't been for Nae, this chapter wouldn't be out for a while… So many thanks to her.**

**Review, Review, Review!!**

**Jenn and Nae!**


	13. Chapter 11: Shopping! YAY!

**A/N: 'Ello everyone! Sorry it took so long, I wasn't lying when I said I signed my life away to band until November. We made second at our last competition which was in Aledo, GO BAND! And we have a game this Friday against our rival school, Southlake, and supposedly we're going to have our butts wooped on national TV. Yess, ESPN2 is filming the NHS game against SlHS. Sucks… Haha. Oh and btw Nae's birthday has passed, so you all should review as a birthday present to her! Ok on with the story!**

_Recap:_

_Today was Thursday, Mike's party Saturday, the last day of school- next Thursday, everything seems to be happening so fast. It's been almost a week since that fateful date. Almost a week since I last talked to Edward and Alice. Almost a week since Beth became an "investigator"._

_Hopefully the party, where I will inevitably run into Edward and Alice, will pass just as quickly…_

_**Chapter 11: Shopping! YAY!**_

**Bella POV:**

"Crap!" I threw the last pair of jeans to the huge pile of all of my clothes. "Why can't I find anything to wear?! Gah!" I groaned. _Man, as much as I hate to admit it, I need Alice._

_Crap… who knew it would come to this…_ "Time to go shopping…" I put on a fake smile grabbed my keys from my desk and ran (very slowly) down the stairs. I stopped at the coat rack to throw my rain coat on and ran out the door. It was just slightly drizzling, but I still decided to run to my newly acquired truck. I didn't need my hair looking any worse than it did now. Just 5 hours until Mike's party…

_**1 hour later…**_

I was walking through store number 7. _Why can't I find anything to wear?!_

I was holding up a top, it was a tank top, white, with big bubbly letters that said 'Angel' on it, when I heard—"She has a boyfriend for 8 months, two friends who dress her up, and she still has no style…" It was kind of mumbled but I still heard it.

I looked up to glare at the one and only…

**A/N: What if I just left it here?! You guys would all hate me and throw tomatoes at me, right? Well good news, I don't like tomatoes, so I shall continue. Hehe. **

Alice Cullen.

"What do you want Alice?" I sneered. I continued to glare at her waiting for her to answer.

"It's not what I want, I just happened upon your style-less butt." She said just as menacingly. We had a 'glare-down' until she had the hint of a smile on her lips.

I could feel myself losing it, and then it was lost completely. I started laughing really hard just as Alice had busted up. I had dropped the top and was clutching my stomach, Alice had to sit down because she was laughing too hard to stand.

After about 5 minutes of laughing and lots of glares from the stores employees, we stopped. We both caught our breath and both started talking, "Bella," "Alice, I'm so sorry." "No, Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have pried, I just want what's best for the best friend a person could have. I am truly sorry." I had tears in my eyes at this point and I threw myself at Alice for a hug.

"Can we just forget all that?" I ask as I wiped away stray tears.

"Yes, we can if…" She paused and got a malicious glint in her eyes.

"What?.." I asked kind of worried.

"You let me buy you some clothes, we both know you need help." She started giggling as I rolled my eyes and placed my hand out in the movement of "lead the way."

She led me into a store called 'Buckle.' We looked around for a bit, until I saw the price tags. "Alice, this is way too expensive! No way I'm wearing anything from this store!" She looked a little shocked and hurt, but completely covered it up.

"Then I'll buy something here, and we can go somewhere else for you." She continued looking through clothes.

"Wow…"

She looked up, "What's wrong Bella?"

"You've never given up that easily, usually you win…" I said kind of confused.

"Bella, after we just started talking, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that again." She looked down again. "Oh my gosh! This is so cute!" She pulled a knee length 'square'-strapped dress out. It had dark gray, light gray, and white striped circles all over it, with little pockets. **(Link in profile) **

"Alice that is perfect for you!" I said pushing _her_ (for once) into the dressing room.

No more than 5 minutes later, Alice was modeling that awesome dress for me. "It looks amazing on you Alice, you should totally buy it!"

"I think I will!" She twirled a few more times, and went back into the dressing room. When she came out, she looked through the shoes and found a grayish pair of heels with a black bow on the front. "These are perfect!"

"They are _so you_ Alice!" I walked towards her and nudged her shoulder with mine, "Jasper'll love 'em." I said batting my eye lashes.

Alice blushed hard-core. "Thanks Bella!" She hugged me and went to pay for her clothes.

I waited patiently for her to pay and we left arm in arm. It felt so surreal to be laughing with Alice, and actually enjoying shopping.

Alice, surprisingly led me into JC Penny's. We went straight for the dress department and went to work. She pulled out several outfits that I wouldn't even dream of wearing without her.

"Bella, this will look totally fantabulous on you!" She handed me a white spaghetti strap dress with a black bow around it.

"Thanks!" I ran to the dressing room and tried it on. Naturally, it fit perfectly. I twirled around in front on Alice. "You don't think we're going to be too dressy, do you?" I asked, stopping and looking at Alice.

"No, of course not. And if it seems that way, everyone is just underdressed." She smiled and then giggled.

_**1 hour later… **_

With an hour and a half left until the party, Alice worked her magic. She threw my hair up in a sloppy bun (which I was hesitant about at first, but didn't say anything…) with my bangs pushed to the side of my face. She applied light makeup with raspberry-colored lip gloss.

I looked amazing. Oh and don't forget the shoes, Alice magically pulled black high heels, I don't even remember buying or being in my closet, from _my _closet. We chose my house to get ready at, seeing as I'm not quite friendly with all the Cullens, yet.

The heels were super high, but I figured that I could sacrifice falling for Alice, and I secretly hoped if I did fall, Edward would catch me and we would be friends again.

The shoes were black with a bow off to the side. After Alice was finished with me, I waited in my bedroom for her to finish. I was listening to one of my favorite bands: Evanescence. Amy Lee is my hero. **A/N: in my life too. She's the reason I joined choir. Hehe ******

I just sat on my bed smiling at nothing in particular. I guess I was in my own little world in that moment when Alice stood in my doorway. "Whatcha smiling at Bella?" She had a smirk on her face.

"Alice? I think that this is the happiest I've been in a while." I smiled brightly as she came and sat next to me. She gave me a great big hug.

"Me too Bella, me too." She stood up, and then pulled me up. "We probably should get going."

"Yeah. And thanks Alice for everything." I said as she pulled me to the door.

We climbed into Alice's Mini smiling like idiots.

We were listening to an old school, yet still quite popular band, Queen. The song we continued to play over and over again was, "You're my best friend" It fit both of our moods at the moment, and we didn't want it to ever be on the verge of ending again.

**Alice POV: (is this a first? Lolz this is Jenn still, Nae is doing the next chapter for Edward. We are both very busy.)**

"Can I help you with anything, dear?" Asked the 5th employee of the store I was currently shopping in.

"No thanks. I'm just looking right now." I replied as politely as I could. I was really getting annoyed with them watching me, waiting to pounce and try to sell me something hideous… That's their job, ya know.

"Okay, let me know if you need any help." _Wanna help me get my best friend back?_ She smiled and walked away to the next unsuspecting 'victim'. I smiled a very small smile back and continued looking.

Ever since that argument with Bella, I haven't been able to be fully happy. Yeah, I've laughed and smiled when Jasper's around, but I feel like I lost a part of me when we fought that night. She hasn't been to my house in what feels like weeks. It's so lonely hanging out with the same people over and over and over… and over again.

And anyone other than Bella and my family just want to be friends because of my family's money, and because apparently we're 'hot!' (the school's word, not mine).

I was currently looking at the clearance items trying to get my mind off my long, lost best friend… _Shopping doesn't even hold joy without Bella…_ when I heard rustling on the racks close to mine. I figured it was just some random shopper on a cheap budget.

I was about to give up, go home, and fake sick to skip the party (it wouldn't be that fun anyways without Bella, and Edward being all mopey..) when I saw a pair of black converse with smiley faces on the toes. And there right next to the smiley face was _'BFFEAEAE!-Love Alice'_.

I looked up hiding the complete joy I felt, who knew if she missed me as much as I missed her. I folded my arms across my chest, when I saw the tank top she was holding. It said 'Angel' in big bubbly letters, ""She has a boyfriend for 8 months, two friends who dress her up, and she still has no style…" I kind of mumbled it, but I knew she heard when she looked up and glared.

"What do you want Alice?" She asked with so much venom in her voice, I almost flinched, but I didn't, I held my ground.

"It's not what I want, I just happened upon your style-less butt." I said with as much venom as she used. We had a glare down until I couldn't control it anymore. I could feel my face crumpling from rage to laughter. Hers was doing the same, until we both started busting up.

I sat down in the middle of an aisle because my legs wouldn't hold my shaking body. Bella was bent over clutching her stomach. After about 5 minutes and several glares from on-lookers, we stopped laughing and tried to speak at once.

"Bella," "Alice, I'm so sorry." "No, Bella, I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have pried, I just want what's best for the best friend a person could have. I am truly sorry." I could see her eyes fill to the brim with tears. It was all I could do to not cry during my heart felt speech.

She threw herself at me in a hug and said, "Can we just forget all that?"

"Yes, we can if…" I paused with my malicious thoughts.

"What?.." she asked kind of nervous. _Silly Bella!_

"You let me buy you some clothes, we both know you need help." I started giggling as she rolled my eyes and placed her hand out in the movement of "lead the way." Frankly, I was surprised she'd give in that easily…

I led her into a store called 'Buckle.' We looked around for a bit, until she saw the price tags. "Alice, this is way too expensive! No way I'm wearing anything from this store!" _I knew THAT was going to happen…_ I could feel my face fall but tried to cover it up before she noticed. I don't think I fooled her though.

"Then I'll buy something here, and we can go somewhere else for you." I continued looking through clothes.

"Wow…"

I looked up, "What's wrong Bella?"

"You've never given up that easily, usually you win…" she said kind of confused.

"Bella, after we just started talking, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that again." I looked down again. "Oh my gosh! This is so cute!" I pulled out this super cute knee length 'square'-strapped dress out. It had dark gray, light gray, and white striped circles all over it, with little pockets.

"Alice that is perfect for you!" She said pushing _ME_ (for once) into the dressing room.

No more than 5 minutes later, I was modeling that perfect dress for her. "It looks amazing on you Alice, you should totally buy it!"

"I think I will!" I spun a few more times, and went back into the dressing room. When I came out, I went straight to the shoes and found a grayish pair of heels with a black bow on the front. "These are perfect!"

"They are _so you_ Alice!" She sauntered towards me and nudged my shoulder with her own, "Jasper'll love 'em." She said batting my eye lashes.

I could feel the heat rush to my face. "Thanks Bella!" I hugged her and went to pay for my shoes and clothes.

She waited patiently for me to pay and we left arm in arm. It felt so wonderful to be laughing with Bella, and actually fill that whole that was left when we argued.

I, much to Bella's surprise, led her into JC Penny's. We walked straight for the dress department and went to work. I pulled out several outfits that she wouldn't even dare to wear without someone forcing her too.

"Bella, this will look totally fantabulous on you!" I handed her a white spaghetti strap dress with a black bow around it.

"Thanks!" She ran to the dressing room, without falling, and tried it on. She actually seemed excited. She twirled around in front on me, as I for her. "You don't think we're going to be too dressy, do you?" She asked, worried.

"No, of course not. And if it seems that way, everyone is just underdressed." I gave her a warm smile and then giggled.

_**1 hour later… **_

With an hour and a half left until the party, I worked to make Bella look amazing. I put her hair up in a sloppy bun (which she was slightly objective about at first, but didn't say anything… you could see it in her eyes.) with her bangs pushed to the side of her face. I applied light makeup with raspberry-colored lip gloss. I didn't want to overdo it… This time, at least. _Muahaha! _I pulled shoes out of my Buckles bag, that I bought when Bella wasn't looking. She looked shocked she had to wear them. The heels were super high, but super cute. Black, with a black bow off to the side.

After I was fully satisfied with Bella's ensemble, I got myself ready. I pulled on the fabulous dress, while Bella waited in her room. I heard Evanescence come on. The song was 'Weight of the World'. One of my favorite songs. **A/N: Mine too! **I sang along while spiking up my very short hair.

_Feels like the weight of the world  
like God in heaven gave me a turn  
don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you  
still in the dark, can you fix me?_

freefall, freefall, all through life 

_  
_If only we could free fall through life, with no drama. Just happiness.

_  
If you love me, then let go of me  
I wont be held down by who I used to be   
she's nothing to me_

Feels like the weight of the world   
like all my screaming has gone unheard  
and ohm I know you don't believe in me  
safe in the dark, how can you see? 

freefall, freefall, all through life

If you love me, then let go of me  
I wont be held down by who I used to be

I stood in Bella's door after I was sure my appearance was perfect enough. Almost as perfect as Bella's… She was sitting on her bed just gazing off into nothing smiling her huge smile, "Whatcha smiling at Bella?" I could feel a smirk form on my face.

"Alice? I think that this is the happiest I've been in a while." I walked over to the bed and smiled just as much, and hugged her with all I had.

"Me too Bella, me too." I stood up, glancing at her alarm clock. I pulled her up and said, "We probably should get going."

"Yeah. And thanks Alice for everything." She said as I pulled her to the door.

We climbed into my wonderfully terrific Mini smiling like idiots.

We were listening to an old school, yet still quite popular band, Queen. The song we continued to play over and over again was, "You're my best friend" It fit both of our moods at the moment, and we didn't want it to ever be on the verge of ending again.

**More Edward in the next chapter or at most the chapter after that. Thanks for reading, it's much appreciated. Oh and sorry for the time skips, and the delay of getting my chapters out. Both Nae and I have started school and become increasingly busy. I'm working on updating a lot more. Junior year is absolutely killing me though… **

**Some major drama should arrive within the next couple of chapters so be prepared! OH! Btw anything described will be in my profile shortly! Thanks again! Please review, it makes me happy.**


	14. Chapter 12: Let's get this party started

**A/N: Ok guys I really am sorry for leaving ya'll hangin', but I do have a life… my updates are going to be spaced out, I will try my best to do them more frequently, but believe it or not, but I'm not home that much anymore cuz I'm out with my best friends ever… hehe so on with the story that probably won't be very good… I really hope I didn't lose any readers to this hiatus thingy…**

**Chapter 12: Let's get this party started!**

_We were listening to an old school, yet still quite popular band, Queen. The song we continued to play over and over again was, "You're my best friend" It fit both of our moods at the moment, and we didn't want it to ever be on the verge of ending again._

**BPOV:**

As the song ended for the third time, we pulled up to Mike's house. As Alice parked the car, I noticed that Edward's silver Volvo was parked in the driveway with Jessica Stanley's car parked right behind it. It seemed that Rosalie and Emmett were here as well. _This is gonna be fun……_ We got out of the car and headed towards the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Mike answered the door and ushered us inside, he took my small hand in his and led us to the family room. Edward was sitting on the floor leaned up against the couch with Beth looking very interested in what he was saying.

She had that "supposed to be" seductive look on her face. They both looked up when we walked in, Beth's expression was slightly colder than it had been with Edward. _I wonder why the change…_

"So since everything is ready, we just have to wait for more people to show up… What should we do?" Mike asked sitting on the couch and pulling me into his lap. I blushed a little at his actions, but quickly covered it up when Edward looked away with sadness in his eyes.

"We should play…"

**A/N: You'll find out next time! angry mob of reviewers but…bu… fine ill continue..whatever…**

"Truth or dare!" Squealed Alice. I groaned. This couldn't do any good…

"Yeah! Let's play!" Mike said, "Who goes first though?"

"Hm. I'll start. I chose Mike. Truth or dare?"

Mike gulped but said, "Dar-truth." _Wimp much?_

"Ok… Have you ever cheated on Bella? Or had thoughts about another girl while dating Bella?"

"HEYY! That was two!"

"Is there a reason you won't answer Mr. Newton?" Alice asked while tapping her fingers on the coffee table.

"No! Not ever! I love Bella with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt her." He answered in a strong voice. My heart swelled with joy at his comment. I smiled and blushed quite a bit.

"Ok… Mike chose someone."

"Fine… I chose… Beth." Beth gasped and said,

"Truth." She said glancing in my direction.

"Ok… Have you ever done something to a friend that you totally regret? If so, what?"

"No, and if I do, I won't regret it… She..I mean that person will." She was looking at me the entire time. Then she looked away as if nothing was wrong.

"Bella. Truth or dare?" Beth said looking at me, with this glint in her eyes.

_If I say truth, she'll ask me something really embarrassing or something I told her, that's just between us. If I say dare…. Well it can't be that bad.._

"Dare."

She looked taken back but got her composure. "I dare you to kiss Edward Cullen on the lips. Not just kiss, but make out."

"BELLA WILL NOT DO THAT! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN SHE'S GOING OUT WITH ME?!" Mike yelled, holding me close to him.

"Mike, it's a dare. She has to do it." Beth said.

I blushed bright red as I stood up from the couch. Edward was bright red too as he met me in the center of the room. "You don't have to do this Bella. We could figure something out…" Edward whispered so soft that I could barely hear him.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, "Edward…"

"Get on with it already!" Shouted Beth.

"If you don't want to Bella, you…" I didn't let him finish the phrase because I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first but kissed back, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all I had. I know I love Mike… But I have wanted this since I met Edward… I'm such a bad person…

I pulled away and bit my lip. I could feel the tears forming, so I rushed from the room. "Bella? Wait up." I heard Mike coming after me. I opened the front door and sat on the porch.

I felt someone sit next to me and looked up to see Mike. "Mike, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. Please Please forgive me…" I was sobbing by the time I was done. Mike pulled me closer to him, my head laying on his shoulder.

"Bella, there's nothing to forgive. I understand, it was a dare." He said kissing my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella." He turned my head and kissed my lips.

I broke away, "I need to go talk to Edward. I want to make sure he knows that was nothing…"

"I understand Bella." He kissed me again and helped me up. I walked into the living room.

"Can I talk to you Edward?" I mumbled.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He stood up and walked towards me.

"Awe, wittle baby Bella din't get enough of wittle eddie-poo." Beth said in a baby voice. I blushed and walked out of the room. Edward followed me to the porch and sat on the swing, I never noticed before.

I sat next to him, "Edward… I'm sorry…"

"Bella, why are you sorry?! I should be sorry… It's just…" He was interrupted by people arriving to the party.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"I'll talk to you later Bella." He started to get up. "Save a dance for me will ya?" and he walked back inside.

I sat outside until the party had fully started and I heard the music blaring. When I walked inside, I saw Edward's band setting up, and Alice jumping up and down. When she saw me, she rushed over, then dragging me after her.

"Bella, we SO have to do OUR song." I knew which song she spoke of. _This is going to be fun…_ And right after Alice spoke with the DJ, the song started…

_Alice_Bella

_Is this the real life-_  
Is this just fantasy-  
_Caught in a landslide-_  
No escape from reality-  
_Open your eyes_  
Look up to the skies and see-  
_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-_  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
_A little high, little low,_  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,  
_To me_

Mama, just killed a man,  
_Put a gun against his head,_  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
_Mama, life had just begun_,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
_Mama ooo,_  
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-_  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-

_Too late, my time has come,_  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
_Body's aching all the time,_  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-_  
Mama ooo- _(any way the wind blows)_  
I don't want to die,  
_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-_

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
_Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango-_  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
_Galileo, galileo,_  
Galileo galileo  
_Galileo figaro-magnifico-_  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
_He's just a poor boy from a poor family-_  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
_Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-_  
Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go-_let him go-_  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-_let him go_  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-_let me go_  
Will not let you go-_let me go_  
Will not let you go _let me go_  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
_Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-_  
_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me-_

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-can't do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-_

Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,

Any way the wind blows...

Everyone cheering at the end of our performance. At one point we got on our knees acting like we were begging. It was fun.

When the song ended, Edward and his band started to play. The first song was Fall Out Boy's "Thnks fr th mmrs".

**(I'm not going to put the lyrics on here. Just listen to the song.)**

After a couple more songs, the band claimed a break and the DJ went back to work. The first song he played was a slow one. It was 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillet.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
_"Bella?" I heard his velvet voice before I saw him. "Will you dance with me?"

I blushed. "Yes."

He took my waist while I placed my arms around his shoulders.

There was so much I wanted to say to him, but everything melted away as the music played…_  
It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under cover staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just- mmm...

It starts in my toes

Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go

Dada dada dadada dada dum...

Mmm mm...

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
Cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go

Where ever you go  
I always know  
Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

As the song ended, I remembered Edward and I weren't in our own little world. And Mike made that clear when he asked to speak with me alone…

_He's never been the jealous type… uh oh… _

**Author's note: This is 7 pages long. And I'm sorry for the cliffy I wanted to get something out. I haven't talked to Nae since the last chapter came out… so this is on my own right now tear. I'm really sorry for the wait… Review please. They inspire me.**


	15. Chapter 13: Not Again!

**Okay, I just posted the last chapter on my other story. YAY! This one still has a while to go, and my updates should be more frequent. The reason I'm writing right now is because I'm bored cuz my best friend Chris (who Edward is based from) is at work. Tear. Oh well. Good stuff for ya'll lol. So on with the story. This may be long… or it may be short… Don't kill me if it's short. And please REVIEW. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_As the song ended, I remembered Edward and I weren't in our own little world. And Mike made that clear when he asked to speak with me alone…_

_He's never been the jealous type… uh oh… _

**Chapter 13: Not again! **

He took my hand. And pulled me from Edward. "I'll talk to you later Edward." I hope he could see the sadness in my eyes at having to leave him. He looked a little pissed that Mike just took me from him… But he is my boyfriend…

Mike pulled me up the stairs, "Mike, can you hold on… I have to go potty." I giggled as he nodded. I didn't want to ask, but I couldn't help it, and it prolonged the talk…

When I left the bathroom Mike wasn't in the hallway anymore. I proceeded looking in the bedrooms. The first two I looked in were empty. He had to be in this next one. Or downstairs. I pushed open the door slowly…

Mike was in there but with another girl. He was pretty much laying on top of her. They were very into the kissing. His hand was running up and down her propped up leg. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. When he started kissing down her neck, I saw who it was. "BETH?! MIKE?!"

Both of their heads shot up, and Mike flew off the bed. "Bella, it's not what it looks like." Beth stood up and smiled smugly, then left the room.

"I was gone for like 5 minutes and you go and start making out with my best friend!? WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, don't be like that please. I have had a bit to drink and she came onto me. It was just reaction to kiss back…" When he saw my glare, he added, "If it helps, I was thinking about you the entire time. You are a better kisser too." He smiled a little bit, and me being the sucker I am, believed him.

He pulled me onto the bed and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was content just like this. "Bella, I want you to know you are the first and only girl I have ever loved. You are a beautiful, and smart girl." He turned me so I was facing him. "You're big chocolate eyes show so much emotion but they are mysterious at the same time. You have so much spunk, and you are absolutely wonderful. I'm so lucky to have you. Beth means nothing to me. I have feelings for only you, eyes for only you."

I had tears in my eyes. That was the sweetest thing a guy could say. I looked down and sniffed. He put his finger under my chin and pushed my head up. He used his other hand to brush the hair out of my face. "Thank you." I whispered and kissed him. It was supposed to be a short kiss, but he pulled my head back to him.

He started kissing me with quite a bit of passion, one hand moved to the back of my head while the other was my side pulling my body closer. I was so into the kiss, that I didn't notice myself being pushed onto bed. His hands started roaming down my body.

After a couple of minutes of the intense make-out session, his hands left my body and started unbuttoning his shirt. I had my eyes closed, due to the kissing, so I didn't notice him doing this. His lips never broke the kiss. It wasn't until he reached behind me and started undoing the zipper on my dress, did I realize where this was going.

My eyes flew opened and I put my hands on his now bare chest and pushed. "Mike, I'm not ready for this." He looked very surprised and got a malicious look in his eyes.

"Bella, do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes, with all my heart." I replied.

"Then you're ready." He said as he lowered himself back on top of me. He started kissing my lips and moved to my neck. I tried pushing him again, but his hand grabbed both of my small wrists and put them over my head, as he continued sucking on my neck.

"Mike, I'm not-" His mouth smothered my words as he aggressively kissed my lips. I tried kicking him, but he just locked his legs around mine.

I started panicking. I certainly didn't want to lose it this way. I wanted it to be special. I started to scream into his mouth struggling to get away. He lifted his body pressing all his weight onto my wrists and used the hand that was trying to make its way up my dress and slapped my face. I felt the tears come to my eyes and my lip quivered.

"You will not struggle. You will like this Bella. You are mine." He spat. And I took that moment of freedom to scream.

"HELP!!"

"Dear Bella, no one can hear you." He grinned and leaned back down. I started sobbing. He started pushing down the straps on my dress, he had already undone the zipper. He had the dress pretty much off of me, and leaned down to kiss my bare stomach. I felt so violated, and I knew that more was to come.

I was still struggling and started screaming when he put his mouth right over the bra line on my right breast and started to suck the skin. He reached around my back and started undoing the clasp of my bra. I was screaming so loud now, surely someone had to hear me.

My hands still pinned over my head and his mouth on my collarbone, the door flew open and I heard the scariest thing ever. It was very close to a growl. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

"Screw you. It's none of your business." Mike said. He didn't even get the 'ness' out before he was pulled off of me. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett punching Mike, Edward and Jasper rushing towards me.

I had tears rolling down my cheeks, as Edward made it to my side. He hugged my shaking figure. "Bella are you okay?" I just shook my head and sobbed into his chest. Jasper walked over to Emmett and pulled him off the now bleeding Mike.

"Dude, don't kill him." Jasper said holding Emmett back.

"He's not even close. And I'm not even close to being down." He growled trying to resume the beating.

"Please Emmett…" I whispered. "Don't. He doesn't deserve the energy." I turned my face back into Edward's chest and continued sobbing.

We sat there for I don't know how long. Him just holding me. Emmett and Jasper had thrown Mike out and left too. "Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"Let's get you home. Okay?" He asked pushing me away from him. He pulled my dress from the floor and handed it to me. I threw it on, not even bother with the zipper. My arms hurt so bad, I could feel the bruises forming from where he was holding my wrists. I could feel other parts of my body hurting too.

Edward pulled off his jacket and put it around me. He then pulled his cell from his pocket and called someone. "Hey Alice, can you drive everyone home? I'm taking Bella home. Because Alice…. No, I don't think that's wise… I'm not going to talk about it now… Alice… UGH!" He slammed his phone shut. He shook his head and started mumbling to himself.

He pulled me from the bed. I pretty much fell into him. I felt so weak… "Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

I just nodded. He wrapped an arm around my waist and supported most of my weight as we headed towards the door. He carefully helped me down the stairs and out the front door. People were staring at me and saw the tears coming down my face. You could hear scattered gasps and whispering over the music. Edward helped me out the front door and down the porch steps. We saw a figure laying on the grass throwing up. I barely turned my head and saw it was Mike.

He looked up when he heard my sniffling. "Bella, I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking." He was crawling on his knees towards me. When he got close enough, I could see the blood smeared under his nose, and the cuts on his face. I could feel Edward tugging at me. I started to follow him.

But Mike, grabbed my right arm and pulled me back. Edward was getting ready to yell at him but I just shook my head and looked at Mike. "What do you want?" I said with as much venom in my voice as I could muster. I was still extremely weak.

"Don't you talk to me like that! You dirty little whore! First you lead me on, and now your going home with that guy?! What the HELL!" He pulled me towards him. "Bella you are mine."

"No. We are over. I love you Mike. But we are done." I said and turned away. Edward started leading me towards the driveway. Mike stood up and grabbed my arm again spinning me to face him. "Let go." I spit the words out. And he let go… only to slap me again. Edward pulled me back and went to punch Mike but I just mustered up my strength and pushed him away.

"Please Edward, let's just go…" I whispered. He had hate in his eyes but helped me to the car. I had tears running down my cheeks. I really didn't want to go home and have Charlie see me like this… Edward climbed in the car and started it. I accidently let out a sniff. I didn't like him seeing me cry.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. I promise." He pulled me into his chest and just hugged me. He pushed me a little bit away and cupped his hand to my cheek and gently rubbed where it had been slapped. The gentleness of his touch felt amazing.

I closed my eyes but immediately had a flashback to the first time Mike tried to… you know… I turned my face away towards the window. "Bella?" Edward said, he sounded slightly hurt. I just wiped the tears from my face, and sniffed. I felt the car start moving.

He cautiously backed out of the driveway and headed towards my house. When we got there, I just sat in the car. "Bella, we're here…" Edward said turning towards me.

"I know… I just don't want to go inside. I don't want Charlie to see me like this." I replied ashamed.

"Alice asked if you wanted to come to our house…" He said hesitantly.

"I don't want to be a bother." I said and started opening my door.

Edward gently grabbed my arm. "Bella, don't let that be the reason you don't come over. You're always wanted at my house. Don't ever forget that." He said.

"So you don't mind?" I asked looking into his green eyes.

"No. I don't." He said looking down.

"Okay, then can I come over?"

"Of course Bella. Do you need to get stuff?" He asked.

"No. Alice has like a stash for me…" I almost smiled. I shut my door and Edward started driving again. About 10 minutes later we pulled up in front of his house. He got out of his seat and opened my door for me. He helped me out and into the house. I probably could have done it myself, but… yeah…

When we walked in the door, Edward motioned me to be quiet because his parents were asleep. It was probably about 11. We tiptoed up the stairs and headed towards Alice's room. Edward whispered, "I'll be in my room if you need me. Ok? And if you want to get online for anything, Alice's laptop is charged and on." He opened the door for me. He motioned to Alice's bathroom if I needed it.

"Thanks." I whispered back. I heard the door shut behind me, and I just sat on the floor right there.

The man I loved/may still love hurt me. Pushed me way to far. Made out with my best friend. What do I do? I mean I can't just let go. I pulled Alice's laptop off her desk and got online. I checked my email. I had one new one.

I opened it up, and it was a video from Beth. I started watching it and I slammed the computer shut and started balling. I got up from the room and went to Edward's room. I wiped my tears, I didn't want him to think anything was wrong. I knocked.

"Come in." He answered.

I opened the door. "Edward can I borrow your car, I really need to get some clothes, apparently my stash isn't here anymore." I faked a smile.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked about to get up from his bed.

"No thank you. I just need to be alone right now." I hated lying to him, but I can't take it anymore. He got up and handed me the keys. "Thank you for everything Edward." I said, I almost started crying at leaving him. But that video was the thing that made that decision for me. I leaned up and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek.

He looked shocked, but I just took the keys and left. When I started Edward's car, I broke down. I sobbed against the steering wheel. I tried to get my composure and pulled out of his long driveway.

But I didn't turn towards my house, instead La Push. I can't believe Beth would be so low as to send me that.

She used to be my best friend… but then she sent me it: _a sex video of her and Mike._ How could anyone be so cruel? And with that I continued my drive to La Push.

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be in Edward's POV. NIGHT!**

**Review Please. I updated faster… and I will if I get more reviews.**


	16. Chapter 14: What have I done!

**Ok I lied…. This chapter will not be in Edward's POV just because I suck at writing it… and I forgot the purpose I had for writing it. Whoops.. so sorry its taken long to update, theres just been a lot of crap going on… my best friend and kinda crush…. (I know that's bad but he's like perfect ya know…) just signed up for the marines. BIG HUGE TEAR! He's what my next story will be based off of… so here's the next chapter. Oh and yes, Beth is supposed to be a bitch. Pardon my language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

_But I didn't turn towards my house, instead La Push. I can't believe Beth would be so low as to send me that._

_She used to be my best friend… but then she sent me it: a sex video of her and Mike. How could anyone be so cruel? And with that I continued my drive to La Push._

_**Chapter 14: What have I done?!**_

**B POV:**

I stood there on the edge, just listening to the waves crash against the rock. _This is it. This will end it all._ I thought to myself as I raised my arms. My hair floating around my face, as the wind gave me goosebumps.

"I'm sorry Charlie." I bent my knees prepared for the leap… _Goodbye._

Just as I was pushing myself towards the edge, my phone started vibrating. I was about to ignore it, but I thought it might be Charlie, and I really wanted to say goodbye one last time.

I looked at my caller ID and sure enough it was my loving father. "Hello?" I flipped open my phone.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you honey?!" He asked very frantic and out of breath.

"I'm in La Push. Why, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" I said just as frantic now.

"Bella… Ed-Edward was in an accident…" He said sounding very close to tears.

"Oh my gosh! Where?! When?! How?! Was there anyone else involved?! Is he okay… Oh my gosh… O-oh my g-go-gosh…" I was sobbing by the end of my rampage of questions.

"Bella, he is in critical condition…" PAUSE "Alice and Emmett were with him…"PAUSE "The paramedics said the entire ride to the hospital, Edward was calling out, saying he had to save you…. Bella, what did he need to save you from?" He asked.

I continued sobbing. Edward knew what I was going to do… It is all my fault that this happened. "Wh-What-t hos-hospital a-are they at?" I asked still crying my heart out.

"Forks." He breathed.

"I'm going to see them." I said confidently. "This is all my fault…" I mumbled. I hung up the phone and ran back to Edward's Volvo.

**A/N: Ok I lied again… **

**Edward's POV: (hope I don't kill it…)**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _"Come in." I said.

"Edward can I borrow your car, I really need to get some clothes, apparently my stash isn't here anymore." Bella asked as she opened the door. Her big chocolate eyes smothered in sadness.

"Do you want me to take you?" I asked lifting myself from the chair. I honestly don't like that look in her eyes…

"No thank you. I just need to be alone right now." She looked like she was having an internal conflict with herself… but I'm not sure… "Thank you for everything Edward." She barely whispered, she stood on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was shocked to say the least. Something was terribly wrong with this angel, something she was hiding, something that may not have anything to do with tonight…

She grabbed my keys and turned to the door. I walked to my window and waited for her to come out. She got into my car and I saw her head lean against the steering wheel. From what I could see she was shaking with sobs.

I decided to be nosey and walked into Alice's room. I saw her laptop was on, so I opened it and saw what Bella was upset about. "I can't believe I went out with that whore!!" I practically yelled. I flew down the stairs and grabbed my jacket. _Where would I go if I were depressed? _Hmm…_ La Push!_

As soon as I came to this realization, I also figured out I didn't have a car. About 5 minutes of pacing trying to figure out what to do, Alice brought everyone home from the party. When Alice stepped inside, I grabbed her keys and ran to her car.

Alice and Emmett followed me outside, "Edward, you are not taking my car anywhere! What the heck!" She pulled my arm facing me to her. As soon as she saw the tears welling in my eyes, "Edward, where's Bella?" She whispered.

"I think she is about to do something terrible… I climbed into the driver's seat of Alice's mini and turned it on. I heard the passenger open. The seat next to me flew forward and Emmett big form climbed in back.

Alice climbed in the passenger seat and shut her door. "What happened Edward?" Emmett leaned forward and asked. I just backed out of the driveway.

"Beth" I growled the name "sent Bella a video of her and Mike having sex. And after everything tonight, I think that was the last straw…" I said accelerating too fast on our narrow road. **[Read the lyrics, they are very VERY important. They explain what I can't**

_This is my renaissance  
This is my one response  
This is the way I say I love you  
_

I can't let Bella hurt herself. She can't do this for those stupid as-…

_  
This is my second chance  
This is my one romance  
This is the cutting line  
On which I stand to show you  
_

I just let my thoughts consume me, when Alice screamed, "Edward!!!"

_  
It happened fast in a flash, just this evening  
As I hit the gas, horn blast, brakes were screaming  
As the car crashed, broken glass, broke my dreaming  
I hit the dash, so fast my ears are ringing_

I lifted my head from the steering wheel. My head was pounding. "Alice?" I whispered, the words taking the strength from me.

_  
My sister's on the right side just slightly leaning  
I grabbed her hand hard until she started breathing _

I looked in the rearview mirror, not able to turn my head. "Emme-" COUGH.

_  
My brother's in the back, jaw cracked from the beating  
The breath in my chest has slipped and I'm sinking  
Blinking through diamond spider webs of cracked glass  
I'm trying to remember all the words you said in the past  
Through the ash, siren screams and red beams_

All I could think was to stay conscious. I pictured Bella's face. Brought back her laughter in my mind.

_  
I hear you sing softly to me_

_  
CHORUS:  
I can be the wall when you fall down  
Find me on the rocks when you break down  
I heard it in the song when you call out  
But I got to say now it's got to change (x2 this time) _

This is my broken heart  
This is my bleeding start  
This is the way I've come to know you  


I wish I could have made it to Bella. I'm too late. "I HAVE TO SAVE BELLA!" I started struggling while the paramedics were moving me from the car. I felt pain shoot through my body with every struggle. With every breath I took, it felt as though my lungs were being engulfed with flames. "I HAVE TO SAVE BELLA! LET ME GO!" I yelled and immediately started coughing. I felt a poke in my already hurting arm and then felt the sleepiness come over me. "I need to save…." And then nothing.

_  
This is my winding road  
This is my way back home  
This is the narrow door you know that I will walk through  
_

I felt myself come to, to a quiet sobbing. I turned my head slightly towards the sound. Ouch! I tried opening my eyes. They felt so swollen, I could barely see. But I did see brown hair laying on my bed.

My bed? No, this is way too uncomfortable to be my bed, and then I heard the annoying. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ed-Edward? Oh my gosh! I'm-I'm s-so so-sorry! Please forgive me… I just couldn't deal with that. I'm sorry…" I realized it was Bella. Why is she sorry?

"Bella…" Cough "It's ok… I'm just glad you're safe." Cough. My breath felt so raspy. It hurt so much to breath at all.

I closed my eyes, the light was so bright. "What happened?" I whispered.

"You were in a car accident… and it's all my fault… I'm sorry." She continued sobbing.

I tried moving my hand to reassure her, but it hurt so bad. "What's wrong with my arm?"

"It's broken. You were chemically burned from the airbags, 3 broken ribs and 1 fractured. And your leg is broken in 3 different spots." She sobbed.

"So I've seen better days?" I tried to crack a smile, but ouch! She just continued crying.

"Edward, how did you know about what I was going to do…" She asked, I could feel her gaze on me.

I barely opened my eyes again and looked at her, "I don't know, I just felt something was wrong, so I looked at the laptop and knew it…" I replied.

"Oh…" she said my dad walked in.

"Bella, I need to speak with Edward for a moment. Could you please wait outside?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." She grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze and walked out.

"You are very lucky to have lived. Alice and Emmett didn't get nearly as hurt as you. Alice fractured her left wrist and bruised her skull. She had a minor concussion but she's better now. Emmett just packed out on impact, but all he has are cuts and bruises.

"You have a broken arm…"

"I know, Bella told me…" I whispered.

"Edward, Alice told me why you were out so late and what happened. I understand that son, but why would you do that…?" he asked.

"I didn't want Bella to… ya…" I said.

"Is that all?" He asked. He had that knowing look in his eyes.

"Well…"

**A/N: And that's all for now… This was very hard to write because I have never wanted to commit suicide OR in that bad of an accident. That's why the song is there, it describes the accident very well.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and I hope for reviews. OH and my birthday is the 20****th**** of this month so that should be incentive for reviews. I will be 17 yay! Ok byes!**

**Oh and I reposted this cuz I forgot the disclaimer… but its been posted for oh… 3 days now… and no reviews. Am I that bad of an author? Tear. I'll just stop writing ya know… **


	17. Chapter 15: Why!

**A/N: So so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I have been an emotional wreck since april. Also, I have had major writers block. School was longer this year, and I have summer school. I'm terribly sorry, and I plan on writing more while I'm wasting my life away trying to graduate early. That's what I did today, so this chapter will probably be shortish… sorry about that too, but at least it's something, ya know. I hope I didn't lose any readers for my little hiatus thingy…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter 15: Why?!**

**EPOV:**

I thought about what my dad was implying, I don't think that I want to tell him he may be right because saying it out loud only confirms what your feeling and makes it harder to let go if it ends or doesn't go anywhere.

I just shook my head 'no' and dad just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and left. Soon after he walked out of the room, I heard the soft patter of feet and a small squeal followed by my dad's chuckle and a "you should be more careful." And Bella ran into the room red-faced.

I smiled my crooked smile and she smiled her angelic one and slowly walked over to my bed. She took my hand and lightly kissed it, held it in hers while she sat down and rested her head on it, while still looking my eyes. Her beautiful brown ones swimming in tears.

"I have been so worried Edward." She said, a single tear fell down her cheek.

I clasped my hand tighter around hers, and turned as much as I could in my current state to face her. "Why would you resort to that? Why would you feel that's your only way out?" I asked. If she was worried about me, how does she think I felt when I figured out what she was going to do?

She let out a choked sob. "I felt like I was a burden to everyone. My best friend had 'an affair' with my boyfriend, who tried to rape me. What would you do if you saw your girlfriend having sex with your best friend on a video sent by that best friend to purposely hurt you?" She asked.

"Bella, you are not a burden to anyone. Mike and Beth are just stupid and drunk. Just forget them, they don't deserve the amazing girl sitting at my hospital bed." She blushed a little bit and started to interrupt. "No, don't try to deny it Bella. Let me finish. You have Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, both my parents, and your parents who love you so much. Trust me the list doesn't stop there." I smirked.

"What about you? You weren't on the list." She said slightly blushing.

"Because…" Here's my chance to tell her… I don't just love her, I'm in love with her. She is the most beautiful person I know, inside and out, and I have fallen in love with her.

**BPOV:**

He looked like he was having an inner conflict. Was he going to stop talking to me because he almost died because of me? Oh my gosh! I don't think I could deal with that right now! I felt the tears start welling up in my eyes.

And then…

**EPOV: **

I saw her eyes go from sad to confused to frantic in a matter of seconds. She looked like she was freaking out in her mind. So to stop the freaking out, I pulled her down and kissed her lips. It felt even better than the first time I kissed her, because this wasn't a dare. This was on my own free will.

She was frozen for a minute and pulled away. She looked like dear in the headlights, then she did something thing that would break, no shatter my heart, she ran out. She tore out of the room yelling, "I'll talk to you later!"

I think I just ruined the best thing I had going for me…

**BPOV:**

His lips felt better than the first time, that's what I have wanted for a long time. So, why did I run? I guess it's because I would like more, but I don't want to ruin what we have… also I'm afraid of any relationship. I loved Mike and he tore my heart to shreds.

Edward just put himself out there, and I know I can love him if I don't already, and I denied him what we both want. Even worse, I just ran out.

I think I just ruined the best thing I had going for me…

**Sorry for the lateness. And please please review. It will make me update faster. I mean I have now 15 chapters out and only 48 reviews…. That's heart wrenching… oh and sorry for the shortness and the pov skipping.**

**Much love.**

**Review please.**


	18. sorry please read

**Author's note.**

**I'm sorry, I know you're expecting a chapter, but I can't write anymore. I've lost my love for reading and writing fanfiction. I knew where I wanted to go in this story, but I just can't get there. Its not writer's block, its just boredom with the whole aspect of fanfiction. I'm writing a new story that's not related to fanfiction at all. If any of ya'll wanna read it just let me know and I'll send you what I have so far. **

**I'm sorry to those who stuck with me this far. I won't delete my stories cuz who knows, someday I may have an urge to write again.**

**Plus there's a lot going on in my life right now, I've started college, I'm having friend troubles and family problems, so that takes away whatever creative edge I may have had… **

**I really am sorry, I hope you forgive me. **

**And on the off chance that anyone wants to continue my stories, just let me know. **

**Much love.**

**Jennifer**


	19. Chapter 16:Duct tape

**Though I should be getting ready for work right now, I just had inspiration in the form of a review and I have to write. So here we go…**

**Chapter 16: Duct tape fixes everything, right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**BPOV:**

I ran through the hospital concentrating so hard on my feet so I wouldn't fall, that I didn't even hear the cries from the Cullens asking what happened until I ran smack into someone.

Tears started filling my eyes as I thought back to what happened. I wasn't even paying attention to the person I just ran over, I just scooted closer to the wall and hugged my legs close to my body. I was shaking so bad thinking about everything with Mike and Beth to what happened with Edward just a few minutes ago.

"Bella?! Bella! Are you okay??" I recognized that voice. Alice. I lifted my head to look at her, she was pulling herself on to her feet and rushing over to me. _So that's who I ran into… Oops._

She sat in front of me with nothing but concern in her eyes. When she saw the tears in my eyes she sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella, hun, what's wrong? What happened?"

I shook my head still shaking with sobs. "Shh, it's going to be all right. I promise." She said with such sincerity that it was not hard to believe.

"He kissed me…" I whispered.

She stiffened a little bit, "Is that a problem?" She asked stroking my hair.

"Yes… and no. I do like him so much and well, I don't know I freaked out… I'm so afraid now, because of what happened with M-m-ik-ke and B-beth…"

"Bella, don't let them ruin what could be a great thing. My brother really cares about you. He has for the longest time. When he first saw you, he was in his own little world. I know then, that he at least wanted to be your friend, but then he actually got to know you. Bella, you are an amazing girl and he sees that.. I don't know how deep his feelings go, but I know they are there… Maybe you should go talk to him…"

I had stopped crying at the end of her speech until it hit me what she said and I started crying all over again. "How could I be so stupid? I don't deserve someone like him.."

She stood up and pulled me up with her. "Let go get some food in you and then you'll go talk to him. Think about what you want to say, ya know." She had a calm face and pulled me to the cafeteria.

We ate the nasty hospital food, I have to admit it helped thinking about what I was going to say, if anything at all. I decided I would, and I think Alice knew what decision I would come to.

I just hope that Edward will forgive me when I tell him. I don't want to hurt him anymore.

**I was seriously just going to leave it there, but then I decided that you guys have waited so long and its too short. Soo… on we go.**

Alice led me back up to Edward's room when we finished eating. "Bella, we'll all still love you no matter what you decide." She gave me a hug and motioned for me to go in the room.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" he wheezed.

Alice shook her head, and I walked in his room. "Hey Edward." I said looking right at him.

He looked down, "hey.."

I walked over to the chair I had previously occupied. "Edward.."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know that your just out of a relationship and I'm sorry. Please forgive me, and let us both forget that I did that. Please."

I could see how much it pained him to say that. "Edward, I can't forget that." His face dropped.

"Oh…"

"No Edward, let me finish. I have been so blind since I met you. I'm so stupid for running out on you. That wasn't right, and I'm sorry."

I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, you seriously deserve better." Tears were threatening to spill over.

"Bella, can I tell you something, just so you know?" He asked.

I just nodded. _Oh gosh. He's going to tell me I'm right. He deserves better…_

He grabbed my hand with his good one. "Bella, I love you. I have for a little while, but you were dating Mike and it wouldn't be right to tell you. I was going to tell you at the stupid party, but we kept getting interrupted, but now, there's nothing stopping me. I do love you a lot."

Tears were flowing from my eyes. This time I kissed him. Kissed him with what love I had left. Which apparently was a lot. "I think I love you to Edward. I ran before because I was afraid, but I trust you with everything I have. I always have, I just didn't realize until now." He scooted over on his bed and patted it. He smiled his crooked smile that took my breath away and I moved next to him slightly dazed.

He grabbed my hand again and intertwined our fingers. I lay my head on his shoulder and I felt perfect.

Our hands fit together like we were made that way. I tilted my head up and kissed his jaw.

"So this is what I've been missing, huh?" He chuckled.

"And so much more." He sighed. "Bella, I won't ever hurt you. I promise, and trust me, I always keep my promises." I felt him smile.

It was in that moment, laying on his hospital bed, I knew that everything would turn out alright, as long as I had Edward, his family and my own.

"I know."

**Ok so, that wasn't supposed to be the last chapter when I started typing it, but it just somehow ended up that way…**

**So yes, this is the last chapter. Sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter and the ending of this story, I'll try working on my other one. Well when I get home from work I'll try.**

**Please read that one too. Again I'm soo sorry for the wait.**

**I really hope you guys liked it. Please review.**


End file.
